My Life Without You
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Sebastian decidiera eliminar el contrato? ¿Qué harán Ciel y los demás ahora que no está? ¿Qué tal si el nuevo amo de Sebastian, va tras Ciel Phantomhive? ¿Lograrán estar juntos de nuevo? SebasxCielxSebas. OCxCiel.
1. Ese Mayordomo, Elimina el Contrato

**Privet! Éste es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji. Así que:**

**Advertencias: **OCC, shonen-ai y MUY posible yaoi...y si se me ocurre, hasta lemon podría haber...pero no es seguro.

**My Life Without You**

**-Kuroshitsuji- Sebastian x Ciel **

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji pertenecen a Toboso Yana.

**Summary: **¿Qué sucedería si Sebastian decidiera eliminar el contrato? ¿Qué haría Ciel ahora? ¿Qué tal si el nuevo amo de Sebastian, va tras Ciel Phantomhive?

**Capítulo 1: "Ese Mayordomo, Elimina el Contrato"**

**--Mansión Phantomhive—**

Su mano enguantada giró la perilla, mientras que su otra mano tenía bien sujeta la charola donde un té, recién hecho, se encontraba. Abrió la puerta con elegancia y rapidez, sin provocar ruido alguno. Entró, con su paso galante, a la habitación de su amo, quien seguía durmiendo bajo las impecables mantas. Dejó la charola de plata sobre una fina mesita de madera pulida, para después ir hacia las largas cortinas que impedían que los rayos del sol matutino entraran a arruinarle el sueño al joven Conde Phantomhive. Inmediatamente después de haber tomado entre sus manos una parte de la larga cortina blanca, la deslizó hacia uno de los extremos, provocando que los rayos solares se introdujeran en el recinto y le dieran de lleno en el rostro al niño que aún dormía en la enorme cama.

-Bocchan, es hora de levantarse.-avisó, con su voz calmada y, hasta cierto punto, autoritaria. El bulto que se encontraba arrebujado en la cama, tan solo se hizo un ovillo y se dio la vuelta. –Bocchan, será mejor que se levante ahora mismo, o su día se retrasará por completo.-insistió el mayordomo, mirando la hora en el reloj que había sacado de su bolsillo. –Ya lleva perdido un minuto, si sigue así, todas sus tareas se aplazarán…

El joven Phantomhive se levantó, con los ojos a medio abrir y la cara de disgusto. Su mirada de sueño e irritación se fijó en el hombre, mejor dicho demonio, que se encontraba frente a él, sirviéndole un humeante y delicioso té. Se talló los ojos y se estiró un poco, antes de que el mayordomo se le acercara para vestirlo.

El desayuno estaba servido en la mesa del comedor, la cual estaba engalanada en un impecable mantel blanco, de fina tela. El Conde, ataviado en un traje color tinto, se dirigió, seguido por su mayordomo, hacia el asiento que se disponía a utilizar. El sirviente se le adelantó, para colocar la silla de caoba de forma que el niño pudiese sentarse a gusto.

-Bocchan, recuerde que hoy tiene clase de violín a las 9 am, sus clases normales a partir de las 10 am. Así que espero que no se retrase revisando los papeles que le han enviado ésta mañana, los cuales ya se encuentran esperándole en su escritorio.

-…-el Conde tan solo se quedó en silencio, engullendo el delicioso desayuno que tenía ante él, mientras miraba cómo su mayordomo reñía a los demás sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive por andar holgazaneando en lugar de hacer sus deberes domésticos. Era una escena tan común, pues cada día se repetía, pero aún así, aquello divertía de sobremanera al Conde.

-¡Yes, sir!-exclamaron los otros sirvientes, haciendo el saludo militar, antes de retirarse apresuradamente para realizar todas su tareas atrasadas, temiendo por sus vidas ante la mirada colérica del mayordomo. Bueno, todos a excepción del mayordomo anciano que siempre estaba bebiendo una infusión. Él tan solo salió con su calmado caminar.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que aún mostraba el rostro del pequeño Conde Phantomhive sorprendió demasiado al mayordomo, quien jamás lo había captado disfrutando de sus ataques de furia contra los otros sirvientes de la mansión.

-¿Bocchan?-inquirió, mientras el otro se deshacía con rapidez de aquella sonrisa, pues no era costumbre suya dejar que alguien le viera hacer aquél gesto. ¡Por todo lo importante de este mundo! ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de que podía sonreír aunque fuera un poco y de forma tan sincera! Por ello, no dejaba que nadie lo supiera, pues aún era algo nuevo para él. -¿Estaba disfrutando de mi enojo hacia ellos?

-Tsk…-fue la respuesta que el mayordomo esperaba.-No te interesa eso, Sebastian.-dijo, mirando hacia otro sitio, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y dándole una mordida a un bollo.

-Como usted diga.-el demonio hizo una pequeña reverencia. Inmediatamente después, sacó su reloj del bolsillo. -Bocchan, es hora de que vaya arriba a revisar los papeles, o sus clases se retrasarán demasiado. –guardó el objeto una vez más en su sitio.

-Bien.-el joven Conde se levantó de su sitio, luego de haberse limpiado la boca, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del comedor, la cual su fiel sirviente le abrió de inmediato. –Vamos, Sebastian.-el mayordomo le siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sebastian se encontraba, como cada día, supervisando lo que cada uno de los demás sirvientes, algo incompetentes en los quehaceres de hogar para su gusto, había hecho. Ya había visto el desastre culinario que el "Chef" Bard había cocinado; la inundación del cuarto de baño que había en la segunda planta, provocada por Maylene, la "sirvienta" miope. Había pasado frente a Tanaka-san, el mayordomo que tan solo permanecía arrodillado, bebiendo su deliciosa infusión. Y ahora, ante sus ojos se encontraba la escena del crimen. Árboles arrancados, algunos quemados, unos cuantos supervivientes…flores marchitas o hechas cenizas…En fin, era el mayor desastre de la historia de los jardines. Su mirada, entrecerrada y amenazadora, se fijo en Finnian, el "jardinero". El rubio tan solo atinó a tensarse y tragar saliva del susto que le proporcionaba Sebastian cuando se enojaba de aquella manera con esos pobres mortales.

-Finnian…-susurró, de manera tan escalofriante que el pobre jardinero acabó temblando y casi huyendo, de no ser porque no podía ni moverse de su sitio. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?-dijo, de manera tan mordaz que si hubiese gritado no hubiera dado tanto miedo.

-Eh…yo…es que…los fertilizantes…y…Pluto…-el sudor corría a chorros por la piel del rubio, mientras el nerviosismo se hacía demasiado presente en él.

-Explícate bien, Finnian.-se cruzó de brazos, esperando alguna excusa ya anteriormente pronunciada. Porque si algo sabía de aquél jardinero es que siempre, tratándose de los desastres del jardín, caía con la misma piedra, que llevaba por nombre "fertilizantes".

-Es que…los fertilizantes…-inició. Sebastian había dado en el blanco. Siempre era por los dichosos fertilizantes que el hermoso y basto jardín de la mansión Phantomhive resultaba seriamente dañado. De no ser por él, sería tan solo tierra completamente seca e inservible. Luego de haber escuchado la palabra mágica que esperaba, dejó de oír la perorata llena de tartamudeos y explicaciones inútiles por parte de Finni-…y luego llegó Pluto. No sé por qué andaba tan entusiasmado que llegó y se me subió encima y luego siguió corriendo, se hizo grande y ¡comenzó a lanzar fuego!-las lágrimas se deslizaban como cascadas desde los ojos del rubio.-Lo siento, Sebastian-san.

Unos ladridos conocidos llegaron a oídos de ambos. Giraron sus rostros con rapidez, tan solo para observar cómo Pluto saltada hacía la gran ventana que tenían sobre sus cabezas, a varios metros de distancia. Ésta se encontraba abierta, lo cual era sumamente extraño, pues Sebastian juraría haberla dejado cerrada, además de que el Conde nunca la abría por sí solo. A menos que hubiera alguna razón. El gran perro volvió a su forma original, antes de caer dentro de la que era la oficina del dueño de la casa Phantomhive.

-¡Ah!-se escuchó el grito de sorpresa proveniente del recinto.-¡Pluto!-solo escuchaban ladridos de satisfacción y a alguien quejándose por el sinfín de lengüetazos que recibía.

-¡Joven Amo!-exclamaron Sebastian y Finnian, antes de coger una escalera y colocarla en la pared que daba a la oficina del Conde. Con rapidez, subieron por ella, olvidándose de que nadie la sostenía abajo. Entraron al lugar, tan solo para ver a un enojado joven que estaba atrapado debajo del perro demoniaco, el cual estaba desnudo a causa de que su ropa había desaparecido en la trasformación. –Pluto.-llamó el pelinegro alto. El perro, u hombre-perro, volteó a verlo con su sonrisa inocente plasmada en el rostro.-Sal de aquí.-levantó su brazo y con su dedo índice señaló hacia el destruido jardín.

Pluto se lamentó, pero no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que el mayordomo le ordenaba. Pronto, el rubio se dirigió para ayudar al Conde Phantomhive a levantarse. Pero, como siempre, Sebastian ya le tenía agarrado de la mano, poniéndole en pie.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Bocchan?-inquirió el mayordomo, mientras le limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo. ¿Cómo era posible que el perro se atreviera a lamer con su sucia lengua aquella cara tan suave y perfecta? De inmediato, desechó aquél pensamiento absurdo, enviándole tan lejos como los que usualmente venía teniendo.

-Sí, sí…-masculló el ojiazul, con un gesto de asco.-Creo que me iré a dar un baño.-miró su ropa desarreglada y totalmente manchada de tierra.

-Enseguida le preparo el baño, Bocchan.-abrió la puerta y dejó que saliera, yendo tras él. –Finni, avísale a Maylene que venga a limpiar este desorden.-cerró la puerta.

-Yes…sir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sebastian le esperaba, como cada día, con la toalla en la mano. Simplemente, se limitaba a voltear hacia otro sitio. No deseaba ver a su amo cuando estaba en aquella situación, pues no podía evitar pensar en tantas cosas que no debería. Sin duda, últimamente su mente estaba demasiado llena con cosas que jamás creyó considerar si quiera. Pero así era. Pensaba en lo hermosa que era la sonrisa del Conde, en lo perfecta que era su faz, en lo mucho que adoraba aquella determinación que le plasmaba a casi todo menos al baile. Inclusive le encantaba que le respondiera, comúnmente de mala manera, cuando le informaba alguna verdad que no le agradaba al Conde. Eso no debía ser. No debía sentir algo por él, no por el hecho de que fuera un chico ni por la edad, sino por el simple y sencillo hecho de que, al final, tendría que devorar su alma. No, sin duda, estaba mal. Si seguía así, no podría cumplir con lo que el contrato dictaba. No podría acabar con su alma. Por ello, un demonio no podía tener ataduras hacia un humano, más que las que el contrato otorgaba. Pero él sentía que estaba unido a Ciel Phantomhive por un lazo mucho más fuerte. Y, sin duda, no quería descubrir qué tipo de lazo era. Tan solo empeoraría la situación. Aunque, ¿para qué engañarse? En el fondo sabía lo que era.

-Sebastian.-le llamó el ojiazul, poniéndose en pie en la tina. Sin duda, el demonio estaba pasando por muchas pruebas hacia su fuerza de voluntad. Se acercó y le cubrió con la toalla, intentando no pensar en nada que pudiese desembocar en una situación bastante desfavorable.

-_Creo que…si esto sigue así, lo mejor será…_-fue interrumpido por el Conde, quien le miraba atentamente.-¿Sucede algo, Bocchan?-inquirió.

-N-nada…-volteó el rostro, ocultando el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.-¿Q-qué le hizo Finni al jardín?-preguntó, intentando salirse por la tangente.

-Lo destruyó con su mal uso de fertilizantes y por el comportamiento algo extraño de Pluto.-le ayudaba a secarse. Era mejor que sus pensamientos siguieran en los sucesos de hacia media hora.-Por cierto…-se quedó pensando, antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la de Ciel, quien le miraba atentamente con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Algo bastante extraño en él, pensó Sebastian.-¿Por qué Pluto entró a su ventana, Bocchan? No molesta demasiado a no ser que alguien le vaya a dar algo…-una respuesta se formó en su mente.-¿No será acaso que el Bocchan enviase a Pluto a destruir el jardín y meter a Finnian en problemas?

-¿Y-Y yo para qué haría eso?-preguntó el ojiazul, volteando el rostro totalmente rojo hacia un lado, y fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Tal vez para que me enojase con el pobre de Finnian.-aventuró el mayordomo.-Vuelvo a preguntarle, Bocchan. ¿Acaso usted disfruta de ver cómo los regaño?-una sonrisa torcida se formó en su faz, mientras el pequeño Conde tan solo atinaba a lanzar un bufido, para nada acorde con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la hora de dormir. El demonio-mayordomo estaba terminando de abotonarle el pijama al Phantomhive, quien mantenía su mirada sobre la figura de Sebastian, sin que éste se diera cuenta, ya que estaba cavilando. La mano del joven ojiazul se levantó casi por inercia, como si hubiese sido creada para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su delicada mano se colocó sobre la cabeza de su mayordomo, quien no se había dado cuenta aún de aquél gesto. Esa mano comenzó a acariciarle los suaves cabellos, relajándole los sentidos a su dueño. Por fin, Sebastian salió de su trance, encontrando una delicada mano sobre su cabeza, la cual levantó para mirar mejor al Conde.

-¿Bocchan?-susurró. De inmediato, la mano de Ciel se retiró de su sitio, donde estaba demasiado conforme para su gusto.

-T-Tenías algo en el cabello y y-ya te lo quité.-se excusó, antes de que el demonio se diera cuenta de la realidad. Escondió su rostro, en la oportuna oscuridad de su habitación, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás. No soportaba ser tan vulnerable en ocasiones. No quería que Sebastian se diera cuenta de qué tan débil podía llegar a ser, porque podría darse el caso de que su mayordomo decidiera que su alma no valía lo suficiente como para permanecer a su lado hasta que el momento de morir llegase. Él quería que Sebastian siempre estuviese allí para él, con él. Era un deseo algo egoísta, pero al menos lo podía conseguir por medio del contrato. Aquél contrato no era más que un arma de doble filo, pues le aseguraba que su demonio estaría siempre a su lado y disposición, pero eso también quería decir que no estaba con él porque quisiese, sino porque debía estar allí. Una verdad más que dolorosa. Agitó un poco la cabeza, desechando aquél pensamiento, como si de un mosquito molesto se tratara.

-Entonces, le estoy agradecido, Bocchan.-respondió el mayordomo, poniéndose en pie. –Es hora de dormir.-le recordó. Al momento siguiente, Ciel se recostó en la cama, mientras su demonio le arropaba, con el candelabro en las manos.-Buenas noches, Joven señor.

-S-Sebastian.-llamó, antes de que diera un paso.-Quédate hasta que me duerma.-dijo, como alguna vez le había ordenado. Sólo que, en esta ocasión, lo hacía porque no quería tenerlo lejos. Y, justamente, sentía como si su demonio se fuese a ir en cualquier instante.-_Tal vez es porque no me agrada estar alejado de él. Por eso siento como si me fuera a abandonar…_-cerró sus ojos, cayendo en un sueño profundo, pero lleno de desasosiego.

-Yes, my Lord.-había pronunciado Sebastian.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Semanas Después**

**--Mansión Phantomhve--**

Mientras su mayordomo le servía el té de la tarde, él se deleitaba mirándole a sus anchas. No podía creer que ya hubiese aceptado sentirse así por un hombre, o demonio, que además era su sirviente. Pero así era. Deseaba a Sebastian en muchas formas; quería a Sebastian para él mismo, incluso se ponía celoso al verlo hablar con alguna bella muchacha aunque tan solo fuese para sacarle información que necesitarían; se podía decir que…amaba a Sebastian. Y ese era su problema. Lo amaba y estaba consciente de ello. Inventaba cualquier excusa para que fuera a donde él estaba y, así, tenerlo a su lado, aunque no fuera por más de unos minutos. Lo malo de todo eso, es que no se podía concentrar demasiado en otra cosa que no fuera el demonio, por lo que resultaba demasiado difícil no ser tan evidente cuando le miraba.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian seguía pensando. Últimamente se le podía ver bastante metido en sus pensamientos. Lo que nadie sabía era que lo único que solía ocupar su mente era su amo y aquél extraño sentimiento que tenía hacia él. Lo había aceptado. Lo que sentía por Ciel Phantomhive no era simple afecto, ni deseo, ni atracción. Era algo que, comúnmente, los humanos llamaban "amor". Algo que JAMÁS había sentido por nadie. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Así que, ahora debía encontrar la solución. Peor no podía estar ya. Cuando llegase el momento de cumplir con el contrato, no podría devorar aquella alma de la cual Phantomhive era dueño. No podría, y eso le crearía graves problemas. Tan solo había dos soluciones para los demonios: o se comen el alma, o eliminan el contrato. Estaba bastante claro cuál era la mejor opción. O al menos eso es lo que creía él.

Le dio la taza de té a su joven amo, antes de salir de allí sin decir palabra alguna.

-_Algo raro está sucediéndole a Sebastian…_-pensó Ciel. No era común, mejor dicho JAMÁS había sucedido, que el mayordomo se retirase sin antes hacer una reverencia o preguntar si necesitaba algo más. –_Últimamente está demasiado ausente, distante…¿No será que…se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento o de lo débil que soy?_-su ojo visible se abrió lo más que podía por la impresión. -Sebastian…-susurró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba recostado, con los ojos cerrándose. Su corazón y su mente seguían en estado de alerta. Una preocupación muy grande se había apoderado de él desde aquella tarde, cuando pensó en la posible razón del distanciamiento que Sebastian presentaba hacia él. Sentía los párpados pesados y podía ver cómo todo se volvía borroso, mientras caía lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Bocchan…-escuchó, a lo lejos, aunque el demonio estaba a un lado suyo.-No puedo seguir con esto…-lentamente, colocó un gesto de duda, pero sus ojos seguían cerrándose y pronto caería en la inconsciencia. Aún así, no deseaba dormir ya, tenía que preguntarle a Sebastian el por qué de sus palabras.-Eliminaré el contrato, Bocchan…Y usted será libre, su alma será libre.-susurró, demasiado cerca de su infantil rostro. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿O ya estaba dentro de una pesadilla? Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba encontrar dónde estaban ni sus labios ni su voz.-Adiós, Ciel.-en medio de la oscuridad que se había adueñado de su mente, sintió un cálido y húmedo beso en sus labios, antes de que la sensación de vacío se adueñara de él.

-Se…bas….tian…-todo se quedó en oscuridad y silencio.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Como dije al principio, es el primer fanfic que hago de kuroshitsuji y tiene mucho OCC. En lo personal, amo el SebastianxCiel ^^. No estoy segura, como ya dije, de poner lemon, ya que...bueno, Ciel aún es demasiado joven a mi parecer...pero puede ser que durante el desarrollo del fic cambie de parecer :D Todo es posible en esta vida, excepto encontrarse a un demonio como Sebastian dispuesto a hacer todo lo que queramos :D

Bueno, aún así...ACEPTO críticas constructivas e ideas...y si quieren lemon, tan solo háganmelo saber, de seguro me contagian las ganas de un lemon xD

El siguiente capi ya está en proceso, así que espero no tardar mucho....(aunque con tanto que me están presionando para acabar los otros, se me hace un grave error subir éste en éstos momentos, pero yo quería subirlo ya! .)

El nombre del título no me satisface, así que, si alguien tiene una mejor idea o si se me ocurre otro, podría cambiarlo, aunque no es seguro...

ja ne!  
poka!

cuídense mucho :D

**by: Say**


	2. Ese Mayordomo, Desaparecido

**My Life Without You**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji pertenecen a Toboso Yana.

**Advertencias:** shonen-ai, yaoi, OC, OOC.

_-Pensamientos-._

_-_Diálogo-.

Acciones.

Antes que nada, debo agradecerle a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review. Por ello, le dedico éste capítulo a:

**_laynad3, Chibi_Dhamar, •°¤*Jîn©hu®!ky G¡®l*¤°•, Azura33, hikariuzumakipotter. _**

Muchas gracias a ustedes que cooperaron con sus críticas y comentarios para la creación de éste capítulo :) . Espero que les guste. Y, si no...entonces estoy abierta a sus críticas y sugerencias :)

Disfruten.

**Capítulo 2: "Ese Mayordomo, Desaparecido."**

**Dos semanas después**

**--Mansión Phantomhive—**

Maylene entró a la habitación, intentando no tropezar o provocar algún estruendo que despertase a su amo, quien, al parecer, dormía aún. Notó la oscuridad del recinto, lo que le causó temor a que su torpeza saliera a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hacía. Al abrir la cortina, la tenue luz de aquél día nublado entró por la ventana. Al girarse, vio a Ciel Phantomhive, sentado en la cama, abrazándose las piernas y mirando a la nada. Debajo de sus ojos había unas ojeras bastante visibles, producto de todas aquellas noches de escaso y mal sueño que había pasado tras la partida de su mayordomo. Tenía un aspecto deplorable. Sin duda, el lazo que había formado con Sebastian debía de haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle en aquél estado. Aún no sabía por qué había renunciado aquél mayordomo tan perfecto, pero sí sabía que le necesitaban demasiado.

-Joven amo, buen día.-dijo ella, aunque sabía perfectamente que no tenían nada de bueno. –Le traje su desayuno. –señaló la bandeja de plata que llevaba en la mano. El ojiazul tan solo le miró, sin prestarle importancia, como si solo fuera una pared más. Ella se acercó, para dejarle el desayuno junto a la cama.-Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que olvide todo esto, señorito.-mencionó, intentando disuadirlo para seguir adelante con su vida. –Sé que Sebastian-san era muy importante para usted, pero ¿cree que le gustaría verlo así?-aquello lo hizo pensar un poco.-Tiene trabajo atrasado, su aspecto es lamentable, no ha estudiado nada, apenas se ha alimentado, está ausente y su salud de seguro no tarda en irse para abajo. Tiene que salir adelante, como el Conde Ciel Phantomhive que conocí.-caminó hacia él, mientras hablaba. El pelinegro se quedó reflexionando sus palabras, hasta que escuchó un grito y un fuerte estruendo. -¡Ah!-la sirvienta estaba tirada en el suelo, con té, platos y taza quebrados, y comida sobre ella. –Lo…lo siento.-se apresuró a decir, mientras limpiaba su desastre.-Perdone, señorito Ciel.-dijo, casi derramando lágrimas.

-Maylene, limpia eso y sírveme el desayuno en el comedor.-dijo, con gran determinación, mientras iba hacia el cuarto de baño. El hecho de estar sin Sebastian le dolía de sobremanera. Pero su debilidad había hecho que se alejara, ¿no? Entonces, dejaría de ser débil. Y, tarde o temprano, volvería a invocar al demonio para tenerlo de nuevo con él. Esa era su nueva meta. Su alma no quería ser libre. Quería pertenecerle a Sebastian.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tenía un grave problema. Cuando decidió tomar un baño, no pensó en todo lo que tendría que hacer. Ahora, se encontraba desnudo frente a una tina llena de agua fría. El problema era que su tina siempre tenía agua tibia.

-¿Qué se supone que deba hacer para que esté tibia? ¿Acaso no sale así?-abría y cerraba las llaves, notando que la temperatura del agua seguía siendo fría. –Bueno, se me hace tarde y se pone cada vez más helada. Será mejor que entre ya.-tomando valor, metió una de sus piernas al agua. De inmediato, su rostro se transformó y su cuerpo tembló. Estaba muy fría. –Y-Ya, no está fría, no está fría…-se repetía. Acto seguido, metió la otra pierna, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.-No lo está…no está fría…-se sentó dentro de la tina.-No está fría…

Con sus ojos recorrió aquella habitación, recordando el sitio donde, comúnmente, se quedaba Sebastian, esperándole. Su corazón se agitó, como cada vez que recordaba a su mayordomo, a aquella sonrisa suya, su faz perfecta, su cuerpo alto y sumamente atractivo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en cuánto deseaba tocar a Sebastian, tenerlo nuevamente allí. Se imaginaba al demonio, sonriéndole, mientras le enjabonaba la espalda. Cómo deseaba que eso estuviese sucediendo de verdad.

-Sebastian…¿Dónde estás?-preguntó, a la nada, mientras veía su reflejo en un espejo. Un chico deprimido, de ojos azules le devolvía la mirada. Con su mano derecha tocó el ojo donde solía estar el sello con el cual podía ordenarle lo que fuera a Sebastian, pero…al igual que su amado demonio, ya no estaba. Su ojo azul había regresado, inclusive veía con él. Aún así, prefería mantenerlo cerrado. No quería que también eso cambiase en su vida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se encontraba sentado, en la larga mesa del comedor, completamente a solas. Maylene acababa de irse, no sin antes haber destrozado una taza de la última vajilla que Sebastian había adquirido. Sebastian. Una vez más, llegaba a su mente aquél fatídico recuerdo, cuando le había dejado. Al despertar, había sentido tanta impotencia, desesperación que creía que se volvería loco. Le buscó por toda la mansión, despertando a sus sirvientes en el proceso, quienes llegaron a pensar que estaban bajo ataque o en una catástrofe. Aunque, pensándolo bien, esa sí que era una catástrofe. Sebastian se había ido de la Mansión Phantomhive y era casi seguro que no volvería. Luego de eso, se había sumido en sus pensamientos, lamentándose día tras día, soñando cada noche con aquella terrible despedida, donde no pudo hacer nada para retenerlo a su lado. Nada.

Instintivamente, llevó dos dedos a sus labios, recordando el sabor de aquél húmedo y doloroso beso con el cual le había dicho adiós su mayordomo. No entendía el por qué de aquél gesto, pero al revivirlo tantas veces, solo conseguía lastimarse aún más. Desechó aquél triste pensamiento, regresando al dilema que se le planteaba.

Frente a él, había varios platos con alimentos indescifrables, ya que la mayoría estaban carbonizados. Algunos simplemente se veían demasiado extraños como para que se le antojasen, y el té, sin duda no olía como a él le gustaba. Cómo extrañaba a Sebastian. No solo por lo que sentía hacia él, sino también por sus habilidades culinarias. O porque sabía cómo amarrar agujetas, o que podía dejar un moño perfectamente hecho, o que era experto en abotonar la ropa. Sin duda, era un completo inútil. Su cabello estaba totalmente impresentable, su ropa estaba arrugada y desordenada, el lazo que llevaba al cuello estaba mal amarrado y la botas que llevaba puestas estaban sin atar, por lo que debía caminar muy despacio. Si su tía Frances llegase a verle en aquél estado tan patético, inmediatamente rompería su compromiso con Elizabeth. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no era tan mala idea después de todo. Ese compromiso no le traía más que problemas. Además, Lizzy debería estar con alguien que no solo la apreciase como a alguien de la familia, cosa que era, sino que de verdad la ame y esté dispuesto a entregarse por completo a ella. Pero, por ahora, estaban condenados a pasar sus vidas juntos.

Regresando al dilema, decidió que comería solo aquello que no hubiese pasado por el lanzallamas de Bard. Probó un bocado de un platillo que parecía gelatina, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver. Sin duda, su estómago sufriría tanto como su corazón.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Su orbe azulada miró, una vez más, hacia la enorme pila de documentos que descansaban sobre su escritorio. Suspiró, regresando la vista hacia el papel que sostenía entre sus manos. Era demasiado tedioso el hecho de leer, firmar o rechazar todos aquellos escritos. Llevaba casi una hora realizando aquél duro trabajo, y aún no lograba que la torre de Babel –mejor dicho, de papeles- fuera destruida –desapareciera-. Sin duda, había dejado demasiado trabajo atrasado. Sin embargo, todo eso lo distraía lo suficiente como para poder ignorar el fuerte dolor de su corazón y la leve molestia de su estómago.

-Espero no enfermarme.-murmuró, al sentir cómo su estómago dolía un poco. Unos leves golpes en la puerta de su oficina llamaron su atención. Miró en aquella dirección durante unos segundos, esperanzado, con el corazón palpitándole cada vez más fuerte y rápido.-A..adelante.-logró pronunciar, inquieto, nervioso, recordando todos aquellas veces en que Sebastian había tocado de aquella forma antes de entrar a la oficina.

Sin embargo, la persona que entró por aquella puerta no fue otra más que su sirvienta, Maylene. Su mirada regresó, totalmente desilusionada, a los papeles que estaba revisando.

-Señorito, ya es hora de sus lecciones. El profesor Richardson ya se encuentra esperándole.-anunció, completamente apenada al notar la desilusión en la faz del Phantomhive.-¿Desea que lo haga pasar?-inquirió.

-Sí, hazlo pasar.-respondió, mecánicamente, mientras guardaba los papeles ya revisados y firmados en un cajón de su escritorio.

A los pocos minutos, un hombre de baja estatura y cabello entrecano, se adentró al recinto, dispuesto a ponerlo al corriente en sus materias.

-_Éste será un largo día._-pensó Ciel, con desánimo y resignación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Había estado escribiendo, sin poner realmente atención ni a lo que el profesor le intentaba explicar ni a lo que estaba garabateando en su libreta. Su único ojo visible se fijó en lo que acababa de escribir, dibujar o lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo, mientras soltaba un corto suspiro. Al ver lo que había estado plasmando en el cuaderno, casi se sale el alma del cuerpo, si es que aún quedaba algo de eso dentro de él. Había desde corazones mal dibujados, hasta el nombre de su mayordomo escrito en distintos tamaños y estilos de letra. Sin duda, ésa situación le afectaba de sobremanera. Decidió cambiar de hoja, no fuera a ser que el profesor Richardson llegase a leer aquello.

Regresó su mirada hacia el que estaba de espaldas a él. Volvió a suspirar. Llevaban casi tres interminables y aburridas horas "estudiando". Aunque al principio había hecho el intento, no pudo concentrarse en la clase, por obvias razones. Su mente seguía repitiendo aquella despedida, aquél beso; seguía recordando el rostro perfecto y la sonrisa perversa, pero galante, que adornaba su rostro. Inclusive, había llegado a fantasear con que Sebastian había regresado, que estaba a su lado y, aunque sabía que era casi imposible, que le besaba con toda la ternura y pasión de la que era capaz. Corrió con suerte al descubrir, a tiempo, que no era más que una fantasía. De haber seguido con ello, no sabía lo que hubiese podido ocurrir.

-Y bien, joven Phantomhive…-comenzó el profesor, dándose la vuelta y dejando el pedazo de tiza en el escritorio. -¿Ha entendido todo lo que acabo de explicarle?-inquirió, mirándole tras unas gafas de montura dorada.

-Por supuesto, profesor.-respondió, haciendo gala de la pose autosuficiente por la que era conocido. Aunque por dentro, estaba un poco nervioso, pues si a Richardson se le ocurría la "fantástica" idea de pasarlo a que resolviera algún problema o que le contestara alguna pregunta, su farsa de buen alumno poniendo atención se iría a la basura, dejándole completamente en ridículo y, por ello, ganándose más deberes de los que tendría.

-Entonces, ¿podría usted resolver éste pro…?-comenzó, dictándole su sentencia de muerte. Pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.-se apresuró a contestar el Conde Phantomhive, antes de que a su tutor se le ocurriera seguir con aquella petición. La puerta fue abierta, dejando entrar a Maylene, quien por poco y se tropieza por pisar el cordón desatado de sus botas.

-Perdonen la interrupción.-hizo una breve reverencia.-Señorito, acaba de llegar ésta carta.-sacó un sobre blanco de su delantal, mientras caminaba hacia donde el aludido se encontraba sentado. –Tome.-se la entregó, casi tirando una pila de papeles en el proceso.

Ciel se apresuró a coger los papeles importantes antes de que cayeran o se revolvieran, para después tomar la carta entre sus manos. El sello del sobre era color verde esmeralda, con un escudo de armas ya conocido por él. Con toda la lentitud del mundo, se dispuso a sacar la carta que contenía aquél sobre blanco, mientras las miradas, para nada discretas, de Richardson y Maylene estaban posadas en él.

-…-se puso a leer la carta, para desgracia de los otros dos, en silencio. –_Estimado Conde Ciel Phantomhive. Queda usted cordialmente invitado a la celebración del Duque Rodolphus Musgrove, con motivo de su aniversario vigésimo noveno, que tendrá lugar el día veinticinco del presente mes en la Casa de Campo del Duque, que se encuentra en Londres, la cual iniciará a las diecinueve horas. Esperamos su asistencia. Atte. Bla, bla, bla… ¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños? Tan solo se la pasan haciendo celebración cada que les viene en gana. Pero…es una excelente oportunidad para hablar de negocios con personas importantes…Ese Musgrove tiene buenos contactos y, seguramente, invitó a todos ellos._-soltó un leve suspiro.-Profesor Richardson, ¿podríamos continuar mañana las clases?-inquirió, volteando a verlo.

-Por supuesto, Conde.-respondió el susodicho, antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de la oficina.-Con su permiso, que tenga buen día.

-Maylene.-le llamó Ciel.

-¿S-s-í, Bochan?-se acercó, cuidando de no caerse.

-Avísale a Tanaka que prepare el carruaje, luego vas a mi habitación. Iremos a comprar un buen traje.-salió, dejando sola, y algo confundida, a la sirvienta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La habitación estaba sumida en las sombras, salvo por los haces de luz de luna que entraban por los ventanales. Una figura alta se podía apreciar, frente a una de las ventanas, observando cómo caía una leve llovizna fuera de su mansión. La puerta se abrió, con cuidado, dándole paso a una persona un poco más alta que la que ya se encontraba allí. Luego de haber entrado al recinto, cerró tras de sí.

-¿Me llamó, Señor?-inquirió, con una voz que no expresaba nada.

-Charles, quiero que prepares mi equipaje.-se volteó a verlo, con unos ojos castaños inexpresivos.-Mi primo, el Duque Musgrove, dará una fiesta dentro de dos días, en Londres. Así que debemos partir ahora mismo si es posible.

-Como usted diga, Señor.-hizo una reverencia en medio de la oscuridad, antes de salir y cerrar tras de sí.-Tal parece que el destino podría tener planeado un reencuentro entre nosotros, Bochan…-murmuró, mientras caminaba por un largo y oscuro pasillo, tan solo alumbrado por pequeñas y escasas velas que le daban a su pálido rostro un aire terrorífico.

* * *

**Notas de Say:**

Konnichiwa!

Sin duda, me alegra que les gustara el primer capítulo, aunque tenga bastantes cambios de personalidad. Pero, debo decir que de aquí en adelante intentaré plasmar mejor la verdadera forma de ser de cada uno. Y, si alguien tiene alguna idea que desee que salga en el fic, pueden decírmela y, de algún modo la puedo poner :)

Ja ne!

Gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Ese Mayordomo, De Fiesta

**My Life Without You**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Toboso Yana

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, yaoi. SebastianxCiel. OCxCiel.

**Aclaraciones:**

_-Pensamientos.-_

-Diálogo.-

Narración Normal.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

_**tsukiko,Azura33, Rosette-no-Tabi, laynad3, hikariuzumakipotter, kozzha, hanna tao, Chibi Dhamar.**_

por dejar sus reviews tan alentadores :3

En éste capítulo, acostúmbrese a que a Sebastian lo nombre como Charles. : ) Su nuevo nombre de mayordomo x.x

**Capítulo 3: "Ese Mayordomo, De Fiesta".**

**Escocia.**

**-Estación de Trenes-**

Un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y mirada inexpresiva, engalanado en un traje color beige con sombrero de copa de igual tono, caminaba con paso elegante y sin prisa, como si dispusiera de toda la eternidad para llegar al vagón del tren que partiría en escasos minutos. Detrás de él, caminando a un metro de distancia, iba un hombre de estatura un tanto más alta que el anterior, de cabellos negros y mirada marrón, un tanto rojiza, ataviado en un traje negro con detalles carmesíes. En sus manos enguantadas llevaba el equipaje de su señor, quien parecía no darse cuenta de que el tren estaba próximo a partir y que no lo iba a esperar hasta que llegase.

-Mi señor.-le llamó el de cabellos negros, obteniendo la atención del castaño, quien tan solo inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, en señal de estar escuchando.-Me temo que tan solo tenemos cinco minutos para llegar al vagón.-le informó, en un intento de apresurarle.

-Eso indica que al paso que vamos no llegaremos a tiempo, ¿verdad, Charles?-inquirió el de ojos castaños, sin apresurarse aún, cosa que desesperaba a su mayordomo.

-Exactamente, Señor.-respondió el otro, manteniendo la compostura aunque por dentro no estuviese tan calmado.

-Ya veo.-murmuró el aristócrata, caminando un poco más aprisa, aunque no tanto como a "Charles" le hubiese gustado.

Siguieron pasando entre el corro de gente que se arremolinaba cada vez más alrededor de las puertas de los vagones. Charles caminó más aprisa, quedando al lado de su nuevo señor, quien parecía jamás darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor ni de los problemas que le causaba a quienes se encontraban cerca de él. El mayordomo se encargó de abrirle paso entre las personas, puesto que el hombre caminaba tan ensimismado, o indiferente al mundo, que fácilmente pudieron haberlo empujado y lastimado.

-Mi señor, debería tener más cuidado, ¿no cree?-le soltó con desaprobación y enfado, sabiendo de antemano que su amo no lo escuchaba. Muchas veces, inclusive, se preguntaba si se daba cuenta de su presencia. Continuó abriéndose paso entre la multitud de personas de la alta sociedad y sus sirvientes, tomando del brazo al Marqués Frederick Harville para que se diera prisa. Pero era como si llevara arrastrando un costal de patatas.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta del vagón donde les correspondía viajar, le dio unos cuantos empujones a su amo para que pasara, mientras él le seguía de cerca. Caminaron hasta llegar al compartimento privado que les pertenecía. Estando allí, el Marqués Harville tomó asiento, mientras Charles guardaba el equipaje en el maletero que tenían allí mismo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura el viaje, Charles?-inquirió el aristócrata, mirando por la ventanilla.

-Dura alrededor de un día, señor.-le informó, mientras comenzaba a servirle un vaso de brandy. -Tome, mi señor.-le entregó el líquido embriagante, el cual recibió el Marqués entre sus manos.

-Entonces éste será un largo viaje…-murmuró el castaño, mirando por la ventanilla, sin fijarse realmente en lo que había fuera.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

El carruaje se detuvo. Una de las puertas fue abierta por una mujer de cabellos rojos y anteojos enormes, quien salió primero, antes de que la siguiera un chico, ataviado en un fino traje azul marino, con capa negra y sombrero de copa. El Conde Phantomhive colocó sus pies sobre los adoquines que se encontraban recubiertos por una fina capa de nieve. Su rostro indiferente cambió ligeramente, convirtiéndose en una mueca de disgusto. Aquello tan solo significaba una cosa: su cumpleaños se aproximaba.

Era bien sabido por sus sirvientes que aquella no era más que una fatídica fecha que deseaba no festejar y, mucho menos, recordar. Aún así, en cierta ocasión tuvo que aceptar que le hicieran una pequeña celebración, todo aquello obra de Elizabeth. Pero, ésta vez, no iba a ceder ni un ápice. No permitiría que siquiera le desearan un "Feliz Cumpleaños". Pues sumándose a la lista de pérdidas que venía juntando desde aquél terrible mes, estaba su demonio mayordomo de quien no tenía noticia alguna. Así que, no tenía motivo para celebrar o aparentar hacerlo.

Suspiró, antes de comenzar a caminar al lado de su sirvienta, quien había resultado no ser tan incompetente como él pensaba, pues era capaz de mantenerse en pie mientras sus agujetas estuviesen amarradas y prestara atención al camino. Aún así, prefería quedarse a varios pasos de distancia de ella, por si acaso. Caminaron lentamente, pasando frente a varios establecimientos donde vendían de todo tipo de cosas.

Pero el Conde pretendía ir tan solo por un nuevo atuendo, no por aquellas baratijas que estaban en las estanterías de los locales. Siguió caminando, con cautela, ignorando los entusiastas comentarios, de su sirvienta miope, acerca de aquellos objetos que veía al pasar frente a cada tienda.

-Maylene, apresúrate.-la urgió cuando a la pelirroja se le ocurrió pararse frente a uno de los ventanales de un local donde vendían cosas para señoritas. Con gran desilusión, se separó de allí, para seguirle, resignada.-Recuerda que venimos solo por una cosa. Si quieres comprar algo, espera a que haya acabado con eso o a que sea tu día libre.-le informó, con voz fría. Aquellas fechas no hacían más que ponerle de un ánimo digno de los perros. Estaban a finales de noviembre, por lo que la fecha de su décimo cuarto aniversario estaba próxima a realizarse.

-Ehm….Bocchan…-le llamó la sirvienta, sacándole de sus pensamientos.-Y-Yo… quisiera saber si usted… tiene… planeado hacer algo para su…-comenzó a decir ella, más fue interrumpida con brusquedad.

-No pienso hacer nada fuera de lo común, Maylene. Así que te ordeno que ni siquiera me feliciten o intenten realizar una fiesta sorpresa. Es más, si Elizabeth llega con la idea de celebrarlo, deberán disuadirla de no hacerlo. ¿Entendido? Que nadie me desobedezca.-la miró, por el rabillo del ojo.-Y no quiero que saques el tema de nuevo.-ordenó, con un tono sumamente frío y autoritario.

-Está bien. Como usted ordene, Señorito.-dijo ella, realizando una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-Entonces, sigamos.-su ojo volvió a fijarse en el camino que tenían delante.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Tren de Escocia hacia Londres.**

Fuera del vagón se podía apreciar el ocaso. El marqués tenía la mirada perdida, como la mayoría de las veces. Charles prefirió descansar un poco, ya que su amo parecía bastante centrado en algún espacio recóndito de su mente que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su tercer vaso de brandy se había acabado. Recargó la cabeza en el respaldo, tapizado en terciopelo rojo, del asiento. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió divagar en aquellos recuerdos que había formado con su anterior amo.

Una mirada llena de determinación, una figura esbelta y un tanto pequeña para la edad de su propietario, unos labios que tan solo formaban sonrisas burlonas o despectivas -escasas veces una sonrisa sincera-, y un rostro angelical que escondía a un travieso demonio se formaron detrás de sus párpados. Agradecía a su buena memoria por entregarle tales imágenes en los momentos en que más las necesitaba. Extrañaba infinitamente al pequeño Conde y sus usuales caprichos y cambios de ánimo repentinos. Pero era mejor estar lejos de él. Así le salvaba de un cruel destino, y a sí mismo de una infinita culpa que podría llevarle directo a la locura.

-_Seguramente me odiará por haberme ido de aquella manera._-se dijo mentalmente, mientras una sonrisa triste aparecía en su rostro. -_Pero era lo mejor… Para ambos…._-sus labios regresaron a su forma original.-_En cambio, si nos volvemos a ver… ¿Qué debo decirle? ¿Cómo debo actuar ante él? _-se preguntaba. -_Como dicen los humanos: "La Vida es tan complicada"._

-Charles.-le llamó su nuevo amo, captando su atención. Abrió los ojos y le miró.-Creo que lo mejor será aprovechar ésta oportunidad para que cumplas tu cometido. -le miró, con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro. -No por nada el Duque Musgrove realizará su celebración de aniversario en Londres, donde toda la alta sociedad estará presente. Así que, será la oportunidad perfecta para que te deshagas de ella.

-Como usted ordene, mi señor.-contestó el pelinegro. -_¿Quién lo diría? La mato, él me da su alma y su familia disfrutará de todo mientras él muere. O es un verdadero idiota al que no se le ocurrió un buen plan para quedarse él con todo el poder y la fortuna, o de verdad no desea seguir en éste mundo. Los humanos son tan exagerados. Les falta algo y se van por la salida más fácil y radical de todas: la muerte. Sea lo que sea, yo salgo beneficiado en esto. Aunque su alma no sea exactamente lo que deseo. _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

-¡Señorito, se ve tan….lindo con ese traje!-exclamó Maylene, mientras observaba a su amo ataviado en un traje azul cielo. Consistía en una camisa blanca, de fina seda; un chaleco de color dorado; su saco color azul cielo con los bordes blancos, perlas por botones y holanes en las mangas y en el extremo inferior; un moño color azul oscuro; sus pantaloncillos eran del mismo tono que su saco; y unos zapatos negros. Un sombrero azul cielo, con un largo listón dorado, yacía sobre su cabeza.

-Maylene, es solo un traje. No tienes por qué ponerte así.-le regañó el Conde Phantomhive.-Ya hasta te pareces a Elizabeth.-murmuró, con fastidio. -Bien, nos llevaremos éste.-anunció, mientras entraba al vestidor para quitarse aquella ropa y colocarse de nuevo la que traía puesta hacia largo rato.

-Muy buena elección, Señorito Ciel.-alegó ella, pululando cerca de donde se encontraba él. -¿Necesita ayuda?

-No, Maylene. Y en caso de que la necesitara, no te llamaría a ti. Eres una mujer…-le recordó, con tono malhumorado.

-Cierto, pero podría llamar a alguien que le ayudase, Señorito.-musitó ella.

-Como sea…-salió, con algunos botones mal abrochados. -Vámonos de aquí, Maylene.-anunció, antes de que ella se acercara para acomodarle el saco mal abotonado. -Maylene, no desobedezcas mis órdenes.-le reprendió.

-Es que no debo dejar que el señorito salga mal vestido a la calle. -dijo ella.-Listo.-se le quedó mirando.-¿Sucede algo?-inquirió, al ver que la faz del Conde Phantomhive se había oscurecido. -¿Señorito?

-Nada… solo… es que me recordaste a…-comenzó a decir, sin darse cuenta de quién le escuchaba ni qué era lo que salía de sus labios.

-¿Le recordé a?-preguntó, sin saber exactamente lo que seguía.

-Olvídalo. Vámonos.-sacudió la cabeza, antes de volver a adoptar su postura fría y distante.

-C-claro, señorito.-le seguía ella.-_Seguramente… le recordé a Sebastian-san… Qué tonta soy… _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A las once de la mañana, del día veinticuatro del mes de noviembre, arribó a la estación del ferrocarril de Londres un tren proveniente de Escocia. Dicho vehículo transportaba tan solo a personas de gran alcurnia y a sus criados. Entre ellos, se encontraba el Marqués Frederick Harville y su mayordomo Charles Clay. El aristócrata caminaba con parsimonia, mientras que su sirviente le seguía, con el equipaje en las manos y la exasperación llegando a un punto bastante alarmante en su sistema.

Salieron, casi veinte minutos después, de aquél tumulto de gente que iba y venía de la estación. Llegaron hacia un sitio donde se suponía los estaría esperando un carruaje para llevarles a la casa que el Marqués poseía en aquella ciudad. Entre las decenas de vehículos que allí había, se encontraba el que les pertenecía. Caminaron hacia él, cuidando de no chocar contra nadie.

-Marqués Harville. Qué gusto que esté de regreso.-dijo un muchacho de veintitantos años, con pinta de ser un simple sirviente y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -Veo que ya encontró nuevo mayordomo.-agregó, al verle.-Mi nombre es Arthur.-se presentó, mientras cogía el equipaje de las manos del antiguamente llamado Sebastian.

-Charles.-se limitó a pronunciar, dejando que el tal Arthur hiciese su trabajo. Se apresuró a abrirle la puerta al aristócrata distraído al que servía, antes de que chocase contra ella por no mirar a donde debería. -_Su alma no vale todo lo que tengo que hacer por él. _-pensó, con gran enfado, ayudándole a subir al carruaje, antes de seguirle.-_Tranquilízate y mantén la compostura… Ningún alma se acercará si quiera al valor de la del Conde Ciel Phantomhive… _

No se dio plena cuenta cuando el vehículo echó a andar, iniciando un brusco vaivén al pasar sobre los adoquines de las calles de la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra. Decidió limitarse a mirar, distraído, por la ventanilla del carruaje, mientras el Marqués se hundía cada vez más en aquél silencio imperturbable. Omitió a su nuevo amo, tal y como hacía cada día que pasaba. Sus pensamientos regresaron a su anterior señor: el Conde Phantomhive. Era imposible olvidar a un chico con tal tenacidad y fortaleza. Su alma era invaluable y sabía perfectamente que ni después de mil años encontraría una semejante. Pero prefería dejarlo ir que acabar con él.

-_Tan solo es un alma… ¿Qué más da? Hay demasiadas en éste sitio.-_se mintió, mentalmente. Sus ojos observaban las aceras recubiertas de nieve, donde gente iba y venía, entrando y saliendo de locales comerciales donde hacían sus compras navideñas los más precavidos. -_Ya casi es diciembre. Su décimo cuarto aniversario. Creo que podría hacerle un pequeño regalo._-sonrió, para sí. Su mirada ambarina se quedó observando algo que no había notado sino hasta hacia unos segundos.-_Ciel…_-pensó, sorprendido y agobiado por la sorpresa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El joven Conde Ciel Phantomhive iba saliendo de un establecimiento de la ciudad de Londres, seguido por Maylene, su sirvienta. Había decidido comprar algunos trajes más, puesto que si lograba hacer negocios con alguno de los invitados del Duque Musgrove, necesitaría más atuendos para impresionarles a la hora de reunirse. Aún cuando eso no le agradara, había una regla importante que había aprendido de su fallecida tía, Madame Red: "Haz todo por impresionar a la sociedad." No era una norma creada por ella; estaba prácticamente establecida desde el principio de las sociedades civilizadas. Así que, teniendo en cuenta que él era un aristócrata y la sociedad le prestaba mayor atención, debía hacer todo por no quedar mal.

Su rostro mostraba un fastidio extremo. Pero ya había terminado de realizar las compras pertinentes, así que podría regresar pronto a la casa que tenía en Londres para descansar un poco.

-Maylene, ten cuidado cuando salgas. No te vayas a resbalar.-le advirtió, esperándola fuera del establecimiento. -_Y tirar todo al suelo, dejándome en ridículo ante todos._

-C-Claro…-respondió ella, tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de las cajas que llevaba cargando.

-Bien…-se giró, dispuesto a seguir su camino. Al subir un poco su mirada, se topó con un carruaje que iba pasando por allí. Y, dentro de una ventanilla, atisbó un brillo rojizo. -_Sebastian…-_fue lo primero que pensó al ver aquellos ojos que pronto se habían retirado. No se dio cuenta de cuándo comenzó a correr por la acera resbaladiza, siguiendo al carruaje. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar si aquellos ojos le pertenecían a él. Pero los caballos van más rápido que las personas, y más si éstas llevan zapatos con tacón y hay nieve en su camino. Paró en seco al notar que el vehículo desaparecía en la distancia y que era imposible seguirle a pie. -Sebastian…-susurró, entre jadeos.

-¡B-Bochan!-le llamó Maylene, llegando tras él, con sumo cuidado de no caerse. -¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué corrió?

-Creí ver a… Sebastian…-musitó, sin darse cuenta, una vez más, que aquello salía de sus labios y llegaba a los oídos de su sirvienta.

-¿A… Sebastian-san? ¿Aquí? ¿Dónde está?-inquirió, buscándolo con la mirada.

-No digas tonterías. No está aquí. Seguro debió ser mi imaginación.-le espetó, colocándose de nuevo su máscara de frialdad.-Vámonos, Maylene. -emprendió la caminata hacia su carruaje, que se encontraba a una cuadra de allí.

-C-Claro, Bochan…-le comenzó a seguir, más se resbaló y acabó sentada en el frío suelo con las cajas tiradas a su alrededor.-Lo… Lo siento.-dijo ella, mientras se levantaba ante la mirada curiosa y burlona de los transeúntes.

-_Solo era mi imaginación._-se repitió Ciel, mentalmente, ignorando olímpicamente a su avergonzada sirvienta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

La mansión del Duque Musgrove se encontraba bellamente engalanada con decoraciones en tono marfil, mostaza y beige. Las personas, ataviadas en sus mejores galas, iban y venían por doquier, saludando a amigos y conocidos, con copas de vino o champagne en sus enguantadas manos. Paseó la mirada por el gran salón, sin dejar de seguir a su amo, quien saludaba a los invitados con un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

El Marqués Harville caminaba, sin prisas, con su nuevo traje color vino, sin ponerle atención a su camino. Era un hombre sin más propósito en la vida que dar su alma a un demonio a cambio de que éste asesinara a la única persona que separaba a su familia del bienestar eterno, el cual sería relegado a cada nueva generación. Era bastante ambicioso, de ello no había duda alguna, puesto que lo que él deseaba para que su familia lo disfrutara, es algo con lo que todos los mortales sueñan tener, pero no muchos se atreven a correr los riesgos que implica obtenerlo y permanecer. En cambio, el Marqués Harville se había atrevido. Y disfrazaba su ambición, alimentada por las ideas de sus antecesores, de generosidad. _"Debes obtenerlo, cueste lo que te cueste, para ésta familia" _le había sido repetido un sinfín de veces desde su nacimiento hasta el instante en que le reveló su macabro plan a sus familiares. Ahora, tan solo faltaba esperar un poco más.

-Frederick.-se escuchó detrás de ellos, por lo que se giraron para admirar a una dama de cabello canoso y rostro enjuto, ataviada en un fino vestido de seda verde. -¿Cómo has estado, hijo mío?-inquirió la anciana, quien iba del brazo de un mozo bien vestido, el cual tan solo hizo una reverencia.

-Muy bien, querida abuela. Y me complace informarle que dentro de poco tiempo nuestro cometido se hará realidad.-besó su arrugada mano enguantada.

-En ese caso, iré a mi habitación. A mi edad es casi un milagro que continúe en pie.-rió, brevemente. Inició la marcha hacia una de las innumerables puertas de caoba que había en las paredes del recinto, siendo llevada por el joven sirviente.

-Charles, espera a que te de la orden para ir por "ella".-advirtió.

-Como usted ordene, mi señor.-realizó una reverencia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El carruaje se detuvo, justo en la entrada de la mansión del Duque Musgrove. Uno de los tantos sirvientes, de aquél personaje, les abrió la puerta del vehículo. De él bajaron el Conde Phantomhive y la desastrosa sirvienta, quien iba más que advertida de cómo debía comportarse allí. La mirada azulada de Ciel se limitó a observar la entrada del sitio donde tendría que montar la mayor farsa de la historia, sin contar la que alguna vez protagonizó en la fiesta de aquél detestable Vizconde. Ante los ojos de todos, debería parecer el mismo Conde Phantomhive que era cuando su fiel mayordomo aún estaba a su lado. Ahora, tenía en ese, preciado, lugar a Maylene.

-Bienvenido.-dijo el sirviente, antes de que otro llegara y los condujera hacia el salón principal, donde se estaría llevando a cabo aquél ridículo, en su opinión, festejo.

Su ojo no se fijó en la decoración que tenía en sitio, mientras que su sirvienta, por otro lado, no paraba de halagar a los sirvientes que la habían realizado. ¿Qué más le daba a él si los manteles eran de finas telas color hueso o un simple trapo mugroso que utilizaban los pordioseros? No tenía importancia para él. Saludó a algunas personas, que le reconocieron, en la estancia, mostrando una falsa sonrisa perfeccionada con los años.

Comenzó a entablar un poco de conversación con un hombre bajo, de gran apetito y cabello entrecano, más no le ponía demasiada atención, pues tenía cierta necesidad de voltear hacia todos lados. Sentía como si se fuese a encontrar algo que deseaba. Y fue entonces que, a los minutos de haber iniciado su búsqueda, lo encontró. A unos quince metros, conversando con el Duque Musgrave y otro hombre de alcurnia, ataviado en un fino traje negro con detalles carmesíes, estaba el objeto de su más reciente sufrimiento.

-Sebastian…-susurró, abriendo su ojo de sobremanera.

* * *

**Notas de Say:**

Konnichiwa!

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y, sino, ya saben, pueden dejar reviews con sus críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, lo que sea menos amenazas de muerte o bombas :)

Increíblemente me apresuré en actualizar en ésta ocasión.

El próximo espero que esté pronto :3

Ja ne!

Cuídense mucho.


	4. Ese Mayordomo, Reencuentro

**My Life Without You**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Toboso Yana

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, yaoi. SebastianxCiel. OCxCiel.

**Aclaraciones:**

_-Pensamientos.-_

-Diálogo.-

Narración Normal.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**tsukiko, laynad3, hikariuzumakipotter, Azura33, phileus, Duo V.P.V.M.,Rosette-no-Tabi.**

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo éste fanfic y por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo, para dejar sus comentarios. Críticas, sugerencias, consejos y comentarios son bien recibidos. Espero que éste capítulo les agrade. :D 

**Capítulo 4: "Ese Mayordomo, Reencuentro".**

-Sebastian…-susurró, abriendo su ojo de sobremanera.

Sin pararse a pensar ni un segundo, comenzó a abrirse paso entre las personas que lo separaban de su tan añorado ex demonio-mayordomo. Sus modales habían quedado en alguna recóndita parte de su cerebro, por lo que no se disculpó ni pidió que le dejasen pasar, como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Pero, en aquellos instantes, la sociedad, sus normas y lo que fueran a decir de él le importaba un bledo. Ahora tan solo tenía una meta, y ésta era llegar hasta Sebastian y gritarle, golpearlo, besarlo, acariciarlo y jamás dejarlo ir otra vez. No permitiría que se alejara de él, incluso aunque éste no desease estar a su lado. Lo quería tener solo para él. Y lo iba a conseguir, aunque eso le costara el alma. Era un deseo bastante egoísta, masoquista y cualquiera le hubiese diagnosticado una grave enfermedad mental por, si quiera, pensar en eso. Pero, ¿quién querría, en su sano juicio, dejar ir a un demonio que poseía todas las cualidades de Sebastian? Era razonable, ¿no? Aunque al joven Conde Ciel Phantomive poco le interesaba si aquello era razonable o no; la lógica no existía ya para él.

Se detuvo, a la mitad del camino. Con pesar, notó que su objetivo había desaparecido entre la multitud que abarrotaba el salón. Su mirada azulada comenzó a recorrer el sitio, intentando, en vano, encontrarle. Con vacías esperanzas de verle de nuevo aquella noche, siguió su camino, dispuesto a quedarse junto a algún ventanal o en un rincón oscuro y esconderse un rato. En su recorrido, no se dio cuenta de qué tan cerca tenía a las personas, por lo que fue casi inevitable que acabase impactándose contra alguno de los demás invitados.

-Lo siento.-musitó, a regañadientes, pues ya había hecho gala de su mala educación ante otros, así que ya era momento de enmendarlo, aunque fuera un poco.

-No, descuide, fue mi culpa.-respondió aquella persona, con admiración en su masculina voz. Al levantar su, aún, aniñado rostro, se encontró con unos ojos castaños, que le miraban como si contemplara la más bella obra de arte del mundo o el ocaso más hermoso. Le dio un poco de escalofríos ver aquello, pues jamás deparaba nada bueno. -Temo que no nos han presentado.-comenzó a decir, tomando la mano de Ciel.- Soy el Marqués Frederick Harville. -besó su mano finamente enguantada, sin apartar su penetrante mirada castaña de él. Al instante, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, prácticamente avisándole que huyera lo más pronto posible de aquél tipo. Al separar sus delgados labios, de la tela blanca que le separaba de la piel, del dorso, de la mano del Phantomhive, no lo soltó.-¿Podría usted decirme su nombre?-inquirió, al notar que el otro no daba señales de vida.

-Eh…-recuperó la compostura, soltándose del firme agarre del Marqués.-Conde Ciel Phantomhive.-se limitó a decir.-Con su permiso.-se retiró de allí, lo más rápido que la multitud le permitía.

-Ciel Phantomhive…-murmuró Harville, mientras una extraña sonrisa aparecía en su, normalmente, inexpresivo rostro. Caminó hacia un rincón lo suficientemente oscuro y solitario, pasando desapercibido. Retiró un poco el cuello de su camisa, mostrando un sello extraño. -Charles, te ordeno que no la mates aún. Regresa.-el sello emitió un brillo intenso que, de no haberlo cubierto, hubiese sido perfectamente visto desde cualquier ángulo de aquél salón.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Regresaba, a toda velocidad, a la mansión del Duque Musgrove, donde su amo se encontraba, esperándole. Justamente acababa de llegar al sitio donde "ella" se encontraba, más una orden inesperada le había detenido de asesinarla. Ahora, iba corriendo, sin ser visto por nadie, para saber cuál era la razón del drástico cambio de planes del Marqués Harville.

-_Y yo que creí que no era espontáneo. A la mera hora me sale retractándose. ¿Qué diantres estará pensando en hacer ese Marqués?-_se preguntaba, frustrado, pues el momento de saborear aquella alma estaba siendo retrasado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se detuvo hasta haber llegado al otro lado del salón, completamente alejado de aquél Marqués. Se recargó en una de las paredes, junto a un ventanal, jadeando un poco, mientras recuperaba el aliento y la compostura. Aquél tipo no hacía más que asustarle con la actitud digna del Vizconde Druitt cuando intentaba ligar señoritas. Sin embargo, ya estando más calmado, logró recordar algo importante.

_-Él era uno de los hombres con los que Sebastian estaba conversando cuando lo vi hace un rato. Con él y con el Duque Musgrove. ¿No será que… Musgrove sea el nuevo amo de Sebastian? ¿O tal vez… Harville?_-su ojo visible se abrió de más por la sorpresa que le causaba aquella hipótesis._ -De ser así… Tendré que acercarme a ellos para llegar hasta Sebastian. Espero que Musgrove sea su amo y no ese tal Harville._

-Bocchan.-dijo una voz suave, en su oído. De inmediato, volteó hacia aquél sitio, con el corazón palpitando como si se le fuese a salir del pecho.

-Ah, eres tú, Maylene. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y por qué te acercaste tanto para hablarme?-inquirió, totalmente desilusionado, puesto que solo Sebastian hacía eso, por lo cual había creído, por una milésima de segundo, que su ex demonio le había hablado.

-Es que al fin le encontré. Se me perdió hace unos minutos, señorito. Creí lo peor.-admitió ella.-Y… m-me tuve que acercar mucho a usted para hablarle porque no me hizo caso alguno cuando le llamé. Perdone que le haya causado molestias.-realizó una reverencia, completamente arrepentida por su terrible error.

-Sí, como sea.-murmuró, dispuesto a ignorarla de nuevo.

-Bocchan, ¿qué hace aquí, tan aislado? La celebración está de lo más animada. ¿Por qué no saca a alguna señorita a bailar?-inquirió, con picardía en la voz.

-Maylene…-musitó, en un tono que no deparaba nada bueno, mientras un sonrojo tenue aparecía en sus mejillas.-No vine a eso.-se excusó.-Vine para hablar de negocios con todo aquél al que le interese.

-Pero si esa es la razón de su asistencia, ¿por qué no lo está haciendo? Estando así de retraído, no logrará nada, señorito.-le reprendió.

-Iré después. Sólo estaba… tomando un breve descanso, reordenando mis ideas.-mintió. -Ve y disfruta un poco. Pero, sobre todo, no provoques desastres. ¿Entendido?-le advirtió, con la mirada tan fría que le heló la sangre a la pobre sirvienta.

-C-Claro.-se giró, dispuesta a integrarse a la sociedad.-S-S…-sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, sudor frío comenzó a emanar de sus poros, tenía la lengua trabada y se había quedado casi petrificada.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Maylene?-cuestionó Ciel, harto de que su sirvienta fuese tan susceptible a todo, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-S-S-S…-el tartamudeo no cesó, más un dedo suyo apuntó hacia cierta parte del salón.- S-Sebastian…-logró decir, al fin, provocando en Ciel una sacudida por parte de su estómago y su corazón, mientras que la desesperación volvía a hacer mella en él. Allí, junto al Marqués Frederick Harville, entrado en una conversación, se encontraba Sebastian, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, señal de que algo no le estaba agradando del todo.

_-¿Así que es él? ¿Harville es su nuevo amo?_-se preguntó el Phantomhive, consternado y asustado a la vez, aunque jamás admitiría aquello. _-No puede ser. No es posible. No él. Sebastian jamás accedería a servir a un aristócrata de pacotilla como él._

-Bocchan… ¿Iremos con él?-inquirió Maylene, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé. Déjame pensar un poco en esto.-musitó, mientras cavilaba en la posibilidad de ir y hablar con él. _-Pero, si voy, está ese Marqués idiota y no me dejará ni saludarlo. ¿Qué debo hacer?_

-¡S-Señorito!-susurró, alarmada, la sirvienta, en su oído, asustándole.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Maylene?-preguntó, sumamente molesto.

-¡S-Sebastian-san viene hacia acá!-su rostro mostraba gran nerviosismo y un sonrojo total, digno de las manzanas. Su ojo azul se dirigió hacia donde debía estar su ex demonio, encontrando tan solo a unas personas desconocidas. Buscó más cerca y, a unos cuantos metros, atisbó a Sebastian, justo detrás del Marqués Harville.

-No puede ser…-susurró.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sigilosamente, entró por uno de los ventanales que permanecían abiertos. Con rapidez, se adentró en la multitud, sin levantar sospecha alguna en los invitados. Se acercó hacia su amo, quien estaba sentado en un rincón oscuro, bebiendo una copa de champagne.

-¿Me llamó, mi señor? -inquirió, a modo de saludo, sin pasar por alto la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del siempre indiferente Marqués Frederick Harville. Como respuesta, el aristócrata se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del salón, saludando con un asentimiento de cabeza a todo aquél que se le cruzara.

-Charles, he decidido realizar unas pequeñas modificaciones a mi plan inicial.-informó, bebiendo un sorbo del líquido embriagante que sostenía en su mano derecha.-Antes de que la mates y te lleves mi alma, deseo hacer algo.-su mayordomo le miró, impaciente, pues no revelaba qué era exactamente lo que ahora deseaba.-Me he encontrado, fortuitamente, con alguien que me ha parecido por demás perfecto. Y deseo hacerlo mío antes de que devores mi alma, Charles. Sólo sería una vez, ya sabes que no me agrada repetir absolutamente nada, y eso no sería una excepción.

-Y, mi señor, ¿a quién desea de esa forma?-inquirió, no sin antes haber respirado hondo para no gritarle.

-Al Conde… -inició, exasperando más a 'Charles', pues no revelaba a cuál de las docenas de Condes se refería.-…Ciel Phantomhive.-concluyó, provocando que el otro frunciera el ceño y sintiera una oleada de asco y odio hacia su nuevo amo. ¿Cómo se atrevía, si quiera, a pensar en hacerle algo así al joven Phantomhive? ¿Cómo podía desear arrebatarle su inocencia por un simple capricho? Pero estaba completamente seguro de que Ciel jamás accedería a hacer aquello, por lo que ya veía venir su papel en aquél terrible plan. -Quiero que hagas todo lo posible para que Ciel Phantomhive sea mío. Mientras más pronto, mejor.-musitó, con una perversa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Como usted ordene.-espetó, entre dientes, furibundo. Antes que cualquier deseo propio, estaba el deber de cumplir con aquél estúpido contrato. Ahora es que se arrepentía, más que nunca, el haber eliminado el trato con Ciel.

-Sígueme. Deseo hacerle una invitación a mi casa para ésta noche.-reanudó su andar hacia uno de los rincones, el cual estaba algo alejado de ellos, donde se encontraba Ciel Phantomhive al lado de su sirvienta, Maylene.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ciel Phantomhive hizo acopio de toda la compostura y frialdad que lo caracterizaban, justo antes de que el dichoso Marqués y su ex mayordomo llegasen a donde se encontraba él, junto a una temblorosa sirvienta. Respiró hondo, decidido a no realizar ninguna acción por demás estúpida que pudiese llevarse por la borda su nuevo plan. Se acercaría cuanto le fuese posible a Harville, para, de esa forma, lograr que Sebastian volviese a su lado. Estaba claro que aún había muchos detalles que planear, pero eso ya vendría después del primer paso: agradarle al Marqués. Aunque, luego de su primer encuentro, tenía razones para pensar que eso estaba casi asegurado.

-Maylene, tranquilízate y no digas nada.-le susurró.-Mejor no hagas nada.

-C-como ordene, señorito.-dijo ella, tragando saliva e intentando respirar con normalidad.

Al fin, luego de unos minutos de suspenso, Harville y Sebastian llegaron a donde ellos estaban. La mirada azulada del Phantomhive no pudo evitar posarse primero en el mayordomo, mientras éste realizaba su pertinente reverencia. Notó cómo su, antiguamente, perenne rostro, ahora mostraba el ceño fruncido y una expresión un tanto dura. Ciel no sabía si era por el hecho de tener que estar cerca de él, o por otra razón.

-Conde Phantomhive.-saludó el Marqués, obteniendo un poco de su atención. -Espero que ésta vez no huya de mí.-sonrió, de manera galante, causándole un poco de escalofríos. Mas no se dejó dominar por el miedo; jamás lo haría. Y mucho menos cuando Harville se había convertido en una pieza relevante dentro de su juego, el cual estaba dispuesto a ganar. -¿Me complacería con unos minutos de su tiempo?-inquirió el hombre de cabello castaño, mientras, a su lado, Sebastian desviaba la mirada. El joven conde no pasó desapercibido cómo su ex demonio cerraba una de sus pálidas manos, formando un puño. Definitivamente, aquella situación le molestaba.

-Está bien.-contestó, ante la mirada sorprendida de su sirvienta, quien apenas volvía a prestarle atención. La mandíbula de Sebastian se endureció al escuchar ésas dos sencillas palabras. Phantomhive caía dentro de las redes del Marqués, y aquello le atormentaba, pues no podría detener nada. ¿O sí?

-Muchas gracias, Conde.-Harville sonrió, con autosuficiencia. -Quisiera invitarle a cenar, ésta noche, en mi mansión.

Ciel Phantomhive se quedó mudo de la sorpresa. No esperaba que aquél Marqués estuviese invitándole a entrar a su hogar. Aquello, sin duda alguna, le daba mala espina. Sabía que absolutamente nada bueno podría desprenderse de aquella invitación y que lo mejor era rechazarla. Pero el hecho de que estaba desesperado por recuperar a Sebastian y de que era una oportunidad que, fácilmente, no podría repetirse, le estaban haciendo mella a la hora de tomar su decisión. Durante una fracción de segundo, dirigió su vista hacia Sebastian, quien tenía una expresión expectante, con el rostro lívido.

-Sería un placer.-contestó, aún sin poder creérselo.

-Entonces, estaré esperándole más tarde, Conde.-Harville tomó la mano del Phantomhive, para besársela de nuevo, ante la mirada furibunda de su mayordomo, quien, casi a regañadientes, realizó una reverencia y se giró, esperando a su nuevo amo, quien, tras enviarle a Ciel una mirada para nada casta, también se dio la vuelta.

-_¿En qué rayos me estoy metiendo?_-se preguntó el ojiazul, viéndolos marcharse.

* * *

**Notas de Say:**

Como verán, el esperado reencuentro ya se dio. Ahora se complican las cosas para Ciel, Sebastian y ésta autora :S Sinceramente, ni yo misma sé cómo continuará éste fanfic, todo sale conforme la marcha xD Así que, cualquier sugerencia sobre el desarrollo de ésta situación, será bien recibida :D Ahora, votación:

¿Quieren que Harville logre su cometido o no?

En base a eso podría continuar con ésto. Si prefieren dejarlo a mi criterio, entonces está bien, no hay problema. Ya encontraré la manera :D

Ja ne!

Cuídense, queridos lectores xD


	5. Ese Mayordomo, Peligro y Dolor

**My Life Without You**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Toboso Yana

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, yaoi. SebastianxCiel. OCxCiel.

**Aclaraciones:**

_-Pensamientos.-_

-Diálogo.-

Narración Normal.

**Agradecimientos a: Azura 33, Duo V.P.V.M., RAVEN, Artifex-Maka, laynad3, Sayuri_Hiro, ani chan. Eri-chan, Rinnie, Hibari, Anjitzu. Por haber comentado y hasta votado. Gracias.**

**Pero, sobre todo, a quien éste capítulo va dedicado ya que no sólo me do ideas, casi me da una buena versión de éste capítulo. Aunque no lo puse todo, pero agradézcanle a ella:**

**Rosette-no-tabi**

Sin tí, el fic seguiría medio en la deriva por falta de decisión.

**Capítulo 5: "Ese Mayordomo, Peligro y Dolor".**

-Bocchan, ¿está usted seguro de esto?-inquirió Maylene, mientras el carruaje se dirigía hacia la mansión Harville. Su voz denotaba preocupación, pues también se había dado cuenta de que las intenciones del Marqués hacia el Conde no eran nada buenas.

-No fastidies, Maylene. Suficiente tengo con mi propia consciencia como para que tú te le unas.-replicó, con gesto de cansancio e irritación. -Sé perfectamente lo que ese aristócrata de pacotilla desea hacerme, ¿acaso piensas que soy idiota? -tan solo recibió silencio por toda respuesta.-Sé que eso parece, metiéndome a la boca del lobo… pero, ¿no deseas que Sebastian vuelva?

-Claro que sí, Bocchan, pero esa no es la forma.-se quejó ella.

-Lo sé, Maylene. Además, ¿crees acaso que se la pondré fácil?-un gesto de confusión apareció en el rostro de la sirvienta- Lo único que quiero es tiempo para acercarme a Sebastian y convencerlo de que regrese a la mansión Phantomhive.

-Entonces, ¿simplemente está utilizando al Marqués?-inquirió ella.

-Por supuesto. Tan solo es otra de mis piezas de ajedrez.-musitó, confundiéndola de nuevo.-Olvídalo. Lo que quiero que hagas ésta vez, es que, cuando llegue la hora, me digas que ya es hora de irnos, y nos retiraremos sin haber consentido con lo que ese aristócrata desea. -una sonrisa cínica y de autosuficiencia se formó en su rostro.

-Entendido, Bocchan.-respondió Maylene, asustada por la actitud de su amo y por lo que deseaba hacer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La oscuridad invadía aquél pequeño recinto, donde tan solo una persona se encontraba. Unas orbes carmesíes era lo único que se podía ver allí dentro. Una de sus manos se posó sobre la mitad derecha de su rostro, dejando tan solo una pupila escarlata a la vista. Aquella persona, o, mejor dicho, ser, se encontraba recargada en la mesa que había al centro de la cocina. Se sentía frustrado, furioso, algo que jamás en su existencia como demonio había llegado a experimentar. Pero todo aquello fue antes de conocer a Phantomhive. Su vida estaba completamente dividida por una barrera que llevaba por nombre Ciel. Antes de conocerlo, su actitud siempre era igual, sin cambios drásticos dignos de los seres humanos. Sin embargo, ahora, después de aquél chico, no paraba de sentir cosas distintas a cada momento. Le daba vergüenza admitir que ahora bien podía estar tranquilo y al momento siguiente a punto de asesinar a quien tuviese la desgracia de pasar frente a él. Inclusive había sentido una alegría jamás antes conocida, al igual que la tristeza y el sufrimiento. Aquél niño, aquél chico, estaba convirtiéndolo en un ser humano. Y aquella era su perdición.

Ese joven, con nombre y actitud completamente opuestas, había logrado cautivarle de tal forma que no podía pensar bien. Ya no razonaba. Tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, y su control apenas lograba ayudarle. Lo amaba, eso era. Algo poco común en un demonio, ¿pero quién dijo que no era posible? Un demonio y un humano. Tan prohibido como maravilloso, según su criterio. Pero, justamente por eso es que se había alejado de él, aunque de esto se arrepintiera por toda su existencia. Sin embargo, Phantomhive se apareció de nuevo en su camino. Y ésta vez, las cosas estaban peor que antes.

Su nuevo amo, aquél frío e indiferente hombre, se sentía atraído hacia el menor. Y estaba dispuesto a todo para quedarse con él. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, parecía que a Phantomhive le encantaba meterse en problemas a propósito o hacerle sufrir a él, puesto que no era tan estúpido como para aceptar una oferta tan indecorosa por parte del aristócrata de castaños cabellos. Esto lo hacía por Sebastian, y estaba seguro de ello. Lo que no entendía era el por qué hacerlo. Tal vez quería que éste le salvara, como siempre hacía, para así humillarle o algo por el estilo. Pero no podría hacerlo. Por más que lo deseaba, no podría, pues el contrato le obligaba a obedecer solamente a Harville. Y no podía tener dos amos a la vez. Mucho menos cuando uno de ellos era ya ilegitimo.

-Ciel… ¿por qué haces esto?-cuestionó, en la oscuridad, recibiendo silencio por toda respuesta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su reflejo le devolvía una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa maliciosa. Arregló sus cabellos castaños, al igual que su corbata y el traje que portaba. Era distinto al que había llevado a la celebración, recién concluida, de su primo. Detrás de él, a varios metros de distancia, se encontraba aquél hombre atractivo que solía vestir siempre de negro. Su rostro era inexpresivo, más dentro de él estaba demasiado inquieto. Su mente cavilaba demasiado sobre lo que podría suceder aquella noche. Estaba enojado. Con Ciel, con Harville, pero más consigo mismo, puesto que nada de eso estaría sucediendo si jamás hubiese eliminado el contrato que lo unía al chico de ojos color zafiro.

-Charles, ¿cómo me veo?-inquirió el Marqués, girándose hacia él para que pudiese examinarlo de pies a cabeza.

-Se ve…-comenzó, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas para que de su boca no saliera ninguna de las maldiciones que tanto deseaba decirle.-…bien.-mintió, pues para él jamás se le haría que se veía bien ni nada parecido.

-Estupendo. Espero que esto y el vino sirva para que Phantomhive caiga en mis redes.-musitó, mientras "Charles" apretaba la quijada.

-_Espero que se ahogue con el vino, Señor.-_pensó el mayordomo, intentando calmarse.

La puerta fue aporreada, con cierta suavidad, en aquél momento. El demonio se dirigió hacia ella, mientras el aristócrata se colocaba en pose. Al abrirla, se llevó cierta sorpresa al notar que Maylene se encontraba al lado de Ciel. Aquello, sin duda, alivió un poco a Sebastian, aunque no supo exactamente el por qué de su alivio.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Harville.-dijo él, realizando una reverencia ante la mirada atenta de su antiguo amo y de la sirvienta.-Pasen, por favor.-sus palabras salían mecánicas, sin pizca de sentimiento de ningún tipo. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus interlocutores.

-Sebastian…-musitó Maylene, en un susurro que tan solo Phantomhive y él podrían escuchar. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dirigió él a la sirvienta le advirtió que debía mantenerse callada.

-Pasen por aquí.-abrió por completo la puerta, tomando después los abrigos, y el sombrero, de los visitantes. Les guió hasta el otro extremo del salón, donde Harville ya los esperaba.

-Conde Phantomhive. No sabe cuánto me alegra que haya usted venido. Creí que me había dicho que sí tan solo para que dejase de molestarlo en la celebración. -mintió el aristócrata, ante la mirada huraña que el más joven le dirigía. -Venga, acompáñeme al comedor, por favor.-le tendió la mano para que fuesen juntos, sin embargo el ojiazul la ignoró olímpicamente y se adentró al recinto, seguido por el Marqués. La sirvienta se quedó detrás, viendo cómo se iban.

-Maylene…-susurró el mayordomo, acercándose demasiado a ella, lo cual la hizo sonrojar. -No te separes de Ciel. Sabes lo que Harville le quiere hacer. No permitas que haga nada, ¿entendido? -ella tan solo asintió. -Ahora, ve y no hables. -la mujer hizo lo que Sebastian le ordenaba, sin chistar, pues sabía que él tenía razón, además de que el joven Phantomhive era su responsabilidad en aquellos momentos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La mirada carmesí del impecable mayordomo se fijó en los individuos que se encontraban sentados a la mesa. Harville estaba a la cabeza, separado, por varios metros de caoba, de su presa, junto a la cual estaba Maylene, sin alejarse de su joven amo, cual sombra. Caminó, ante la mirada azul del Phantomhive. Comenzó a servir la cena, como debía hacerlo, mientras Arthur, el joven sirviente, se mantenía callado y en pie, sosteniendo una botella de vino.

Cuando llegó el momento de servir la embriagante bebida al invitado de honor, el demonio, sin darse plena cuenta, acercó demasiado su rostro al de Ciel, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse y respirar con necesidad el aroma que desprendía aquél ser. Sebastian, al darse cuenta de su error, pues sus labios habían comenzado a acortar la distancia, se alejó con rapidez para servirle a Maylene, dejando al Conde sumamente frustrado y confundido.

-Con su permiso.-se excusó el demonio, ofreciendo una reverencia, antes de salir del comedor, con un zafiro siguiéndole aún. Ciel, bastante malhumorado y desanimado, llevó la copa a sus labios.

-Conde, espere, por favor.-le detuvo Harville, desde el otro extremo.-Desearía hacer un brindis antes de que ésta fina bebida roce sus labios.-pronunció, con toda la galantería que era capaz de mostrar.

-Como usted desee.-musitó Phantomhive, con la voz entusiasta y amable, más falsa que un lobo haciéndose pasar por una oveja.

-Brindo porque ésta velada sea… inolvidable.-dijo él, con una sonrisa maliciosa y guiñándole el ojo, lo cual le causó escalofríos a Maylene y puso tenso a Ciel.

El joven Conde no tardó en llevar la bebida a sus labios, aparentando que bebía un poco, pues aquél gesto por parte de Harville le había provocado gran desconfianza. Sabía perfectamente que éste sería capaz de ordenarle a Sebastian que agregase al vino un ingrediente especial para dejarle inconsciente y, de esa manera, hacer lo que quisiera con él. Maylene no sería de gran ayuda, pues dudaba que llevase algún arma entre sus ropas. O tal vez sí la llevaba, pero si Sebastian protegía a su mugroso amo, no tendría posibilidades ni de rozarle.

La situación le parecía de lo más peligrosa, por lo que había de ser sumamente cauteloso a menos que desease acabar en la cama de aquél Marqués.

-_Algo tengo que hacer….-_pensó el ojiazul, mientras su mirada seguía fija en el sujeto que tenía en frente, examinando cada movimiento suyo que pudiera delatarlo en caso de que le hubiese puesto alguna trampa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por el espacio que la puerta, ligeramente entreabierta, dejaba libre, observaba lo que sucedía en el comedor. Su mirada no se despegaba de su antiguo amo, quien se notaba tenso y un tanto distraído de la conversación que el Marqués se empeñaba en mantener, a pesar de que su interlocutor tuviese en ocasiones la mirada perdida o hasta bostezara de tanto en tanto. Aquello no iba mal aún, pero sabía perfectamente que Harville se frustraría con sus vanos intentos de cortejar al Conde, por lo que sería llamado para hacer el trabajo sucio. Era eso lo que temía, tener que entregarle a Phantomhive en bandeja de plata, para que lo tocase y manosease a su antojo.

No podía permitir que aquello sucediera.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su ojo zafiro podía ver perfectamente, al otro lado del ventanal, que la luna ya estaba en lo alto. Regresó la mirada hacia el hombre que se mantenía hablando desde hacia dos horas. ¿Acaso no sabía cuándo parar? Volvió a su postura inicial, sin prestarle la más mínima atención al Marqués, ni fingir que lo hacía. Estaba cansado. Tan solo había visto a Sebastian en tres ocasiones desde que llegó a la mansión: cuando los recibió, cuando sirvió la comida, y cuando sirvió el dulce y delicioso postre con aquella sazón que tanto añoraba. Ni siquiera le había dirigido una mísera mirada. Aquello le enojaba, le entristecía, le frustraba de sobremanera. Deseaba poder ir a encararlo, pero teniendo al Marqués allí, nada se podía hacer.

Miró hacia su lado, donde Maylene, terminaba con el postre. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Jamás le dio órdenes de que se quedara a su lado todo el tiempo. ¿Sería acaso que Sebastian la hubiera mandado a cuidarle? Eso sería típico de él, pero, ¿por qué lo haría entonces, si ya no estaban unidos por el contrato? La actitud de Sebastian hacia él en público y lo que hacia en secreto, le tenían confundido. ¿Por qué se preocupaba aún por él? Y no había posibilidad de que lo hiciese por orden de Harville, ya que la sirvienta estorbaría seguramente para cualquier plan que aquél aristócrata tuviera en mente.

Sin demora, pateó a Maylene en la rodilla, con la mayor suavidad de la que era capaz en su estado de confusión y frustración. La joven le miró, con rostro adolorido y consternado. Se acercó a ella, para susurrarle: "Es hora, Maylene". Ella tan solo asintió, antes de colocarse en pie, casi llevándose consigo el plato donde su postre alguna vez estuvo.

-Bocchan, ya es muy tarde. Recuerde que mañana debe levantarse temprano para cumplir con sus deberes.-dijo, con el mayor tono de credibilidad del que era capaz. El Marqués tan solo paró de hablar, un tanto estupefacto, pues no captaba aún nada. Aquella era su oportunidad para salir de allí.

-Bueno, Marqués. Me tengo que retirar. Fue una deliciosa cena; no he tenido una como ésta en **meses**.- musitó, haciendo énfasis, como una indirecta hacia el demonio, quien seguramente estaba escuchando tras la puerta de la cocina, ya que sentía su penetrante mirada desde hacia largo rato. -Buenas noches.-caminó hacia la salida, seguido por Maylene.

Al llegar allá, Sebastian ya había abierto la puerta principal y mandado llamar el carruaje para devolverlos a casa. Sin duda, Ciel no se había equivocado al suponer que el mayordomo había estado escuchando.

-Que tengan buenas noches.-murmuró, cuando pasaron a su lado.

Antes de que el chico Phantomhive pudiese decirle algo, o realizar cualquier movimiento para acercarse a él, la sirvienta le tomó por los hombros y comenzó a empujarle para que se apresurase a salir. Una vez fuera, el mayordomo cerró la puerta, sin echar si quiera una mirada hacia ellos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se encontraba ya en su cama, con su bata puesta. En la mesita de al lado yacía su parche tan característico. Sus ojos azules miraban directamente hacia la ventana abierta, donde tan solo se veía la ondulante cortina. Presentía que no debía dormirse, ya que algo iba a suceder. Lo sabía. Aunque, a como estaba su mente en aquellos momentos, bien podía estar tan solo haciéndose ilusiones.

Pero su respuesta llegó casi al instante. Ni un murmullo se escuchó cuando una silueta alta y conocida apareció en el alfeizar, tras la cortina que no permitía que lo viese con claridad. Pero Ciel sabía quién era.

-Sebastian.-se levantó de un salto, sin colocarse zapatillas antes de caminar hacia el demonio. Al momento en que el mayordomo tocase el suelo, una bofetada fue recibida en su mejilla derecha. No era una normal, como las que rara vez le dio en el pasado. Ésta contenía rabia y dolor. En el rostro del menor se notaban todas las emociones que sentía en aquél instante. Sebastian no permitió que notase cuánto le dolía aquello, no físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Sin duda, cada vez era más humano de lo que jamás creyó que podría ser. Pero no podía permitirle que notase aquello. -¿A qué has venido? ¿A burlarte? ¿Qué haces con ese tipo? ¿Eliminaste el contrato para ir a servirle a un estúpido aristócrata? ¿Tan poco apetecible es mi alma? ¡¿Qué rayos sucede, Sebastian?!

-Aléjese de él.-fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.-Sabe lo que planea, ¿para qué se expone de esa manera tan imbécil? Mejor váyase lejos, porque sabe muy bien que cuando él se harte de sus métodos, me enviará a mí. Y usted no podrá hacer nada. -desvió la mirada durante una fracción de segundo, intentando esconder el dolor que poseía. Pero eso no pasó desapercibido por el Phantomhive, quien no dejaba de observarle.

-Tú… ¿por qué lo haces? -inquirió.-¿Acaso te preocupo, demonio? -casi rió al decir aquello, aunque le causara un profundo desasosiego. Debía mantenerse fuerte ante él. La respuesta nunca llegó, lo cual le dio una esperanza, aunque era un poco pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para aferrarse a ella. -Te preocupo, ¿cierto?-susurró, ilusionado.

-No te acerques a él.-dijo el otro, de la forma más fría que pudo.

-¿Y no puedes simplemente romper el contrato? Ya lo hiciste una vez, ¿por qué no ahora? Si tanto te molesta tener que tratar conmigo, mejor elimina el contrato y se acabó tu problema.-espetó, sintiéndose humillado al demostrar un poco de debilidad y recibir un baño de agua helada.

-No.-respondió, sin darle más información sobre aquello. -Solo no se acerque. -una mirada glacial fue dirigida hacia el menor, quien no tardó en arder de rabia. Su mano impactó en el aire, donde debía estar la mejilla del demonio, quien ya se había ido.

-Eres un imbécil, Sebastian.-murmuró. -Si piensas que puedes deshacerte de Ciel Phantomhive, estás muy equivocado.-una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, antes de que la limpiara con furia. -Aunque me aborrezcas, no puedo dejarte ir de nuevo. Y no pienso hacerlo, aún cuando tenga que entregarme a ese idiota de Harville.

* * *

**Notas de Say:**

Lo sé, es corto, pero apenas me he dado tiempo de escribir. Eso de cambiarse de ciudad, iniciar la universidad, tareas, clases y proyectos aún me traen loca. Pero gracias a Rosette-no-tabi le seguí mucho más pronto de lo que hubiese tardado..

Bien, me iré a dormir que mañana temprano a la escuela.

Ja ne

Cuidaos todos


	6. Ese Mayordomo, Sentimientos Humanos

**My Life Without You**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Toboso Yana

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, yaoi, [ai & obsession]. SebastianxCiel. CielxSebastian. OCxCiel.

**Aclaraciones:**

_-Pensamientos.-_

-Diálogo.-

Narración Normal.

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A:**

**Koroshi Death **

**[**hija mía del alma, de no ser por tí y por la valiosa información que me habeis proporcionado, éste capítulo seguiría a medias .D**]**

**Capítulo 6: "Ese Mayordomo, Sentimientos Humanos"**

Estaba sentado en la cama, abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro sobre sus rodillas. Había pasado la noche meditando sobre lo que había sucedido cuando Sebastian le había visitado. No había logrado dormir ni un solo instante, por más que lo hubiese intentado. Las palabras de su antiguo mayordomo no paraban de asaltarle. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por él? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la que le alertaba y le protegía en silencio de Harville?

-No puede amarme. Eso es seguro. No le importo, Tan solo lo hace para tener que ahorrarse la molestia de verme de nuevo. -se decía, sin demasiada convicción, ya que una parte de sí seguía con la esperanza de que eso no fuese realidad. -No seas estúpido, Ciel. Sabes que es un demonio y que jamás podría amarte.-se dio una pequeña bofetada para dejar atrás aquellas ilusiones. Se levantó de la cama, pues tenía que idear su próxima jugada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Del otro lado de aquella ciudad Londinense, se encontraba un hombre de castaños cabellos y ojos marrones, sentado en su estudio, con un vaso de whisky en una mano y la mirada perdida en el paisaje. La puerta del recinto se abrió, dejando pasar a un demonio alto y de buen parecer, engalanado en un traje negro con detalles carmesíes. Sus ojos escarlatas se fijaron en la figura de su amo, quien le daba la espalda.

-¿Me mandó llamar, Señor?-inquirió, con el tono más neutral que pudo encontrar dentro de sí, aunque en su condición apenas y le era posible. No dejaba de arrepentirse por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con el joven Phantomhive. Cuánto había deseado tomarlo entre sus brazos y huir con él lejos de todo, dejando el contrato con Harville eliminado. Pero sabía que no podía. Si no se encontraba bajo un contrato o con un alma los suficientemente valiosa dentro de sí pronto, desaparecería por completo. Había visto a varios demonios perecer de aquella misma manera, por no alimentarse en un largo periodo de tiempo o por no tener contratista. Y el tener ambos requisitos no era para nada bueno. Sin duda, de no ser por ese contrato, ya habría desaparecido o estaría en camino de.

-Sí, te llamé, Charles.-se giró hacia él.-Me temo que no quedé satisfecho con la velada de anoche.-pronunció, recibiendo tan solo silencio por parte del demonio.-Quiero que le envíes una cordial e irresistible invitación al joven Phantomhive, para que venga a cenar ésta noche.-ordenó.

-Como desee, mi Señor.-realizó una reverencia a regañadientes, antes de retirarse con paso firme y rostro malhumorado. Aquello comenzaba a salirse de sus manos. Tenía que realizar algún movimiento contra Harville pronto o éste acabaría llevándose a Ciel Phantomhive a la cama. Desechó aquella imagen de su mente, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Algo tenía que hacer. ¿Pero qué? Con Harville dándole órdenes, sería bastante difícil lograr que el joven de ojos azules no cayera en las redes del Marqués.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, se topó casi de frente con Arthur, el joven sirviente.

-L-Lo siento, Charles-sama.-se disculpó éste, realizando varias reverencias. -Perdóneme, no sabía que usted venía.-comenzó a ponerse nervioso.-Por favor, no le diga al Marqués. Creo que solo busca algún pretexto para despedirme.-susurró, con temor.

-Deja eso Arthur. No le diré nada.-prometió el mayordomo. Al ver los ojos del joven, se quedó pensativo.-Arthur, necesito hablar contigo. Ven, sígueme.-comenzó a caminar por otro pasillo, hacia las habitaciones de los sirvientes.

-C-Claro, Charles-sama.-le siguió con rapidez.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación del demonio, éste cerró la puerta tras ellos. El joven sirviente se veía igual de nervioso que cuando se lo encontró, tal vez estaba malpensado lo que dentro de ese sitio sucedería o dudaba aún de que no le acusaría con Harville. Un demonio solo lee los sentimientos mostrados y las acciones, no la mente.

-¿P-Para qué vinimos aquí?-inquirió Arthur.

-Mira, Arthur, seré sincero contigo, pero espero que no le digas nada al Marqués sobre esto. ¿Entendido?-inquirió, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro.-Bueno, Harville quiere que le escriba una carta al Conde Phantomhive que éste no pueda rechazar, para que venga a cenar ésta noche. Tu sabes muy bien que sus intenciones no son nada buenas para con el joven Phantomhive.-le miró, recibiendo otro asentimiento.-Pues bien, yo escribiré la carta, ya que me lo ordenó y no puedo desobedecerlo. Pero también escribiré una nota que quiero le entregues personalmente a Ciel Phantomhive.

-Claro.-se apresuró a decir.

-Bien. Espero que hagas esto bien, porque de ti depende que ese joven no caiga en las garras de Harville.-fue lo último que dijo, antes de comenzar a escribir.

**---------------------------..........................---------------------------**

Su ojo azul denotaba todo el aburrimiento que aquella actividad le producía. Leer las cartas que llegaban a la mansión jamás había sido su deber, pero no podía delegarle esa actividad poco placentera a alguno de sus sirvientes, no por el hecho de que fueran incompetentes o de que no tardarían en intentar convencerlo de asistir a innumerables y aburridas reuniones de sociedad. No, era el hecho de que, tarde o temprano, Sebastian se contactara con él una vez más. Aunque era demasiado absurdo pensarlo si quiera. Pero él no descartaba esa posibilidad, no después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué sigue protegiéndome?-se preguntó en un susurro. La puerta siendo suavemente aporreada le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Adelante.-la cabellera rojiza de Maylene apareció ante él.-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, sin emoción en la voz, pues probablemente había ido allí para notificarle alguna catástrofe causada por ella o los demás sirvientes.

-Eh… Bocchan, el mensajero del Marqués Harville está aquí, y dice que tiene que entregarle algo en persona.-contestó, con nerviosismo. El joven amo suspiró. No podía ser nada bueno tratándose de aquél noble.

-Bien. Hazlo pasar.-dijo, a regañadientes, pues sabía perfectamente que el mensajero ya se encontraba detrás de ella.

-C-Claro.-se giró sobre sus talones un instante, antes de voltearse de nuevo y abrir la puerta por completo, mostrando a un sirviente joven con rostro nervioso, tan parecido al de su propia sirvienta. Nada podía ser peor que eso. -Con su permiso.-dijo ella, antes de retirarse, cerrando tras de sí.

-C-Conde Ciel Phantomhive.-atrajo su atención en hombre.-Mi nombre es Arthur y sirvo al Marqués…

-Eso ya lo sé. Solo dime a qué has venido.-le cortó Ciel, sin el mayor reparo en su actitud grosera, nada apta para alguien de su alcurnia.

-Sí…Bueno…-sacó de un bolsillo un sobre blanco, con el sello del remitente.-El Marqués Harville le envía esto.-se la entregó, con manos temblorosas, como si estuviese dudando en si eso era lo mejor. Ciel le miró, extrañado.

-¿Hay algún problema? ¿O qué es lo que le impide darme ese sobre?-inquirió, malhumorado, sin importarle que sus palabras sonasen agresivas.

-N-No. Tome.- se lo entregó, para luego volver a meter la mano en su bolsillo, donde una nota descansaba, pulcramente doblada por la mitad. Ciel tomó la carta, rompiendo el sello sin miramientos. Su ojo recorría a toda velocidad las frases que venían escritas.

-¿Quiere que cene de nuevo con él?-susurró, con una mueca de profundo desagrado que no pasó desapercibida por Arthur. -Como si fuera a aceptar.-musitó, doblando la hoja, dispuesto a echarla a la chimenea la próxima vez que pasase ante ella. -Un minuto.-miró al sirviente.-El mayordomo…-comenzó, parando la frase al no recordar el nombre que Harville le había puesto a su Sebastian.

-¿Charles?-preguntó el otro, ayudándole.

-Sí, ese. Estará allí, ¿cierto?-cuestionó, con una mirada un tanto maliciosa. Tan solo recibió un asentimiento por toda respuesta.-Entonces… iré.-anunció Phantomhive, dejando la carta en el escritorio como si no fuese más que un simple pedazo inservible de papel.

-Conde, hay… -comenzó el sirviente, para llamar su atención.-Hay algo más.-sususrró.

-¿Algo más? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Y por qué murmuras?-

-No le diga al Marqués, por favor. Pero Charles me pidió que viniera en persona y le entregara esto.-sacó la nota que, horas atrás, el mayordomo le había dado. Con toda la rapidez y brusquedad de la que era capaz, Ciel se la arrebató de las manos, en un desesperado intento de tener algo que Sebastian le hubiese enviado.

**"**_**Ciel. Espero que no seas tan terco como siempre y que hagas caso a lo que te digo por una vez en tu vida: NO vengas a casa de Harville. Sabes perfectamente lo que quiere hacerte. Si vienes, daré por hecho de que tu necedad te lleva directo a la idiotez. Dale una negativa rotunda a Harville ahora que puedes. Aléjate de él. Ya no te protegeré como antes, así que deja de arriesgarte de ésta manera tan estúpida. Vete del país y no le digas a nadie a dónde irás, de esa forma no podremos encontrarte."**_

La nota era muy clara: No debía ir con Harville, tenía que salir del país si le era posible, y actuaba como un imbécil. Pero lo que no le quedó en claro fue que en ciertas frases Sebastian sonaba frío y en otras parecía preocupado. Aquello tan solo le llevaba a pensar que la única manera de descubrir lo que de verdad pensaba aquél demonio era yendo justamente por el camino de la idiotez.

_-_Ya veo._- _sonrió para sí.-Dile a Harville que estaré encantado de acudir ésta noche.

**---------------------------..........................---------------------------**

La carne estaba siendo cortada con extrema delicadeza, a pesar de que quien sostenía el cuchillo mostraba el seño fruncido, en una mueca furiosa. Tenía ganas de golpear, destruir, lo que fuera, con tal de sacar un poco de la rabia que sentía. Estúpidos sentimientos humanos, dijo para sí, mentalmente. Cada vez se asemejaba más a aquellos frágiles y engañosos seres. No podía permitir seguir de aquella manera. Necesitaba devorar un alma pronto para volver a ser aquél demonio de antaño. Sentimientos y acciones humanas no eran más que uno de los síntomas del estado en que, dentro de poco, se encontraría. Un demonio no debería sentir enfado, furia, alegrías, tristezas. Amor y odio, esos eran los únicos aceptados, el segundo más que el primero, pero finalmente ambos aceptados. Ambos sentimientos iban, después de todo, más allá de la comprensión humana, por ello demonios y ángeles, por igual, podían manifestarlos con mayor derecho que los humanos. Pero, el sentirse frustrado, estresado, furioso, agotado, no tenían nada que ver con aquellos dos estados. Éstos no eran más que simples sentimientos humanos.

-¡Maldita sea, Ciel!-masculló, cortando la carne en dos trozos enormes, además de encajar el cuchillo en la tabla. Sus puños níveos estaban fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus ojos. Por culpa de su amado joven, no, de la terquedad de su amado joven aristócrata, él pronto sucumbiría ante las garras del destino. Un demonio no puede permanecer demasiado tiempo sin probar un alma o tener contrato. Y, en su caso, el contrato no era de mucho valor ya, pues él mismo había comenzado a dejarlo de lado con tal de salvar a su Conde. Con razón decían tanto que el amor podía llegar a matar. Literalmente lo estaba haciendo con él. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que el contrato con Harville se volviera inválido. Eso pudiese haber sido una gran ventaja para él, pues de esa forma podría salvar a Ciel. Sin embargo, su estado era cada vez más deplorable, así que dudaba si quiera sobrevivir luego de que el contrato quedase imposibilitado. Su energía se iba con mayor rapidez conforme los días pasaban. Mas no planeaba decírselo a nadie. Mucho menos a Ciel.

Abrió los ojos, los cuales cada vez eran menos carmesíes. ¿Sería capaz de dejarse morir con tal de que su amado Conde escapara de Harville?

**---------------------------..........................---------------------------**

Se encontraba de pie, frente a la puerta principal del Marqués. Hasta ese momento, no había sentido temor de ir solo a la mansión, ya que sabía que, por molestia o preocupación, Sebastian le protegería. Sin embargo, su confianza y estado de bienestar llegaron a su fin cuando la puerta fue abierta, mostrando al mensajero que aquella mañana había ido a su mansión. Casi se le sale el alma al no ver a su antiguo demonio parado frente a él, recibiéndole con una mirada fría o sin siquiera mirarlo, pero estando allí al menos.

-Bienvenido sea, Conde Phantomhive.-saludó Arthur, con una leve reverencia.-Pase, por favor.-señaló hacia el interior del recinto.

-¿Dónde está Seb… Charles?-preguntó, intentando no sonar demasiado preocupado o desesperado.

-Me temo que Charles-sama no se ha sentido bien el día de hoy, por lo que es posible que yo sea su mayordomo esta noche.-comentó.-Aunque, conociendo a Charles-sama, es más probable que aparezca.

-Ah.-fue lo único que pudo articular. ¿Qué se supone que era aquello? ¿Una treta del Marqués o de Sebastian? ¿Acaso se había hartado de él y ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera sucederle? ¿O era una orden de Harville? No sabía ni qué pensar, solo sabía que estaba en peligro y que había sido un imbécil al no haberle hecho caso a la nota de su amado demonio. Ahora, era tiempo de afrontar las terribles consecuencias de sus estúpidas acciones. -_¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?_

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el hecho de ésto cada vez se acerca más al final, hace que se me bloquee todo. Además, la universidad es agotante, agobiante y muchos proyectos u____u pero, para todo hay tiempo, así que tengan paciencia, por favor.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, porque es algo corto, a mi parecer, y hay cosas que escribí bajo los efectos de múltiples desveladas, café mega potente, y frío.. pero ¿a quién se le ocurre quedarse afuera a escribir cuando hace frío? Solo a mí, que no entré a una clase por llegar tarde...

Bueno, os dejo.

Cuidaos.

Por cierto, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidos. Si hay partes incoherentes o en lugar de ver "Marqués" aparece la palabra "Duque", lo siento.. pero cuando inicié a escribir el capítulo, juraba que Harville era Duque.. hasta que me fijé.

Ja ne


	7. Ese Mayordomo, Derrota

**My Life Without You**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Toboso Yana

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, yaoi, [ai & obsession]. SebastianxCiel. CielxSebastian. OCxCiel.

**Aclaraciones:**

_-Pensamientos.-_

-Diálogo.-

Narración Normal.

**Capítulo 7: "Ese Mayordomo, Derrota."**

Estaba sentado ante el comedor, aparentemente tranquilo. Sin embargo, por dentro sentía tal nerviosismo y temor que dudaba ser capaz de continuar con aquella máscara de seguridad. Sus dedos recorrían, insistentemente, el borde de la mesa, expectante a la aparición del Marqués o de Sebastian. Prefería mil veces la del último. Mas todo lo que deseaba siempre salía al revés, por lo que Harville fue quien apareció ante él.

-Buenas noches, mi querido Conde.-le saludó, acercándose a él y tomándole la mano para, posteriormente, besársela. ¿En qué momento se había tomado tanta confianza como para llamarle "querido"? Además, se atrevía a besarle la mano como si fuera una dama. -Lamento haberlo hecho esperar.-se disculpó, con galantería, antes de irse a su asiento, del otro lado de la mesa.

-No hay problema, Marqués.-respondió Ciel, aún algo perplejo y molesto.

-¿Y cómo ha estado?-inquirió el castaño, mientras la mirada azulada del muchacho buscaba, con insistencia, la presencia de Sebastian. ¿Acaso estaría merodeando, listo para recibir órdenes del noble que estaba ante él? ¿O de verdad un demonio podía llegar a sentirse mal?

-Bien. -contesta, con sequedad, sin prestarle atención.

-Veo que está algo distraído ésta noche. ¿Acaso mi compañía no es de su agrado?-preguntó, con una sonrisa que denotaba no creer que aquello fuese posible.

-No es nada.-dice Ciel, desistiendo en su búsqueda.

-Me alegra. ¿Por qué no cenamos?-propuso, mientras Arthur y un sirviente desconocido aparecían con bandejas de comida y bebida.

-Claro.-musitó, inseguro y preocupado.-_¿Dónde estará Sebastian?_

* * *

Estaba recostado. Apenas podía abrir los ojos. El dolor era algo desconocido para él, al menos en su persona. Su situación empeoraba minuto a minuto. Jamás creyó que por el simple hecho de enviar una nota, a pesar de haber cumplido la orden original, estaba traicionando a su contratista de tal manera que el sello ahora le hacía pagar. Empeoraba. Por cada acción que realizaba, el contrato se disolvía, alejándole de su objetivo original: el alma del Marqués. Dentro de poco no podría reclamarla como suya, lo que provocaría su, casi inevitable, desaparición. Y todo aquello era su culpa. Bien pudo haber acatado las órdenes de Harville sin reclamos ni traiciones, pero el amor que sentía hacia el Conde le impedía realizar aquellas acciones nefastas. ¿Qué más daba si sufría o si desaparecía mientras Ciel Phantomhive conservara su dignidad y seguridad?

-¿Quiere un poco más de vino, Ciel?-escuchó decir al Marqués, como si fuese un sueño, desde el comedor. Con gran esfuerzo, se incorporó en la cama, aunque el dolor le estuviera obligando a dejarse caer. Pero debía saber qué sucedía. No quería dejar desprotegido al obstinado Conde Phantomhive.

-Me temo que he bebido más de lo que debería.-se quejaba Ciel, con la voz un tanto extraña debido al licor. Sebastian no pudo evitar imaginar la sonrisa que Harville estaría mostrando en aquellos momentos, al darse cuenta que, dentro de poco, Ciel Phantomhive caería presa de la ebriedad y él podría aprovecharse de ello. Golpeó la mesita de noche, sin mucha fuerza, pero logrando que el jarrón cayera y se hiciera añicos al lado de su mano. Ahora no solo estaba débil, sino también sangrando. La situación empeoraba.

-¿Por qué tenías que haber venido, Ciel?-murmuró, enfadado y preocupado.

* * *

Su ojo azul estaba entrecerrado, signo de la somnolencia en que había caído gracias al vino. Ya no se encontraba tan consciente de lo que hacía. Todo había empezado con una simple copa de vino y la preocupación sobre el paradero de Sebastian.¿Dónde podía encontrarse? ¿Realmente se había puesto mal? Eran cosas que no comprendía pero que deseaba le respondieran pronto. Sin embargo, el Marqués se dedicó a hablar de sí mismo y de cosas vanas que no le interesaron en lo absoluto. Tan solo pensaba en su antiguo demonio, bebía y asentía a cualquier pregunta que era dirigida haca él. Mejor debía irse antes de que algo malo le sucediera. Sabía lo que pasaría esa noche. Si no salía pronto de allí, nadie podría salvarlo del cruel destino. Y no podría culpar a nadie más que a él, ya que había ignorado la advertencia de Sebastian.

-Eh… Marqués.-llamó, con la voz bastante deformada por el alcohol, obteniendo su atención.

-Dime, querido Conde.-expresó el otro, con cierto brillo malicioso en sus ojos. -¿Desea más vino?-inquirió, dando la señal a Arthur de que le sirviera más.

-No, no es eso. -alejó su copa casi vacía, luego de recuperarse del escalofrío que lo recorrió al escuchar al Marqués decirle "querido" una vez más.-Creo que debería retirarme. No me siento muy bien.-se puso en pie alejándose de la mesa, mientras Arthur le daba vía libre para salir del comedor.

-No tiene por qué irse, Conde.-dijo Harville, apresurándose a llegar hasta la puerta para cerrarle el paso.-Puede quedarse en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, Conde.-le acarició una mejilla, provocando que Phantomhive se alejase, instintivamente, un poco.-Vamos, Ciel. Quédese aquí. Será más seguro.-su mirada denotaba lo contrario.-Además, yo mismo me encargaré de cuidarle.

-No, gracias. -respondió, con rapidez, acercándose más hacia la puerta, con cierto temor recorriendo sus venas, además del alcohol que seguía presente. -Prefiero estar en mi mansión donde mis sirvientes se encargarán de todo.-su mirada era dura.

-Lo siento, Conde mío. Pero no lo dejaré irse hoy.

* * *

Jalaba y jalaba, con toda la fuerza con que era capaz, pero el agarre del Marqués lo superaba por mucho. No vislumbraba a Sebastian por ningún lado, y eso le desesperaba más. Decidió que, al estar utilizando en vano la fuerza, tendría que utilizar el cerebro, pero el estado en que su mente se encontraba no ayudaba demasiado, así que no pudo pensar en mejor solución que pisar con fuerza a Harville.

-¡Maldito!-masculló el aristócrata, soltando al Conde debido al dolor de su pie.

Ciel Phantomhive aprovechó aquél momento para correr hacia la puerta principal. Pero, al intentar abrirla, notó que ésta tenía el seguro puesto, por lo que le sería imposible salir por allí. Se alejó, sin rumbo alguno, esperando que Harville no lo alcanzara. A lo lejos, vislumbró las escaleras. Sin pensárselo, las subió de dos en dos. Recorrió largos pasillos sin saber exactamente por dónde iba, hasta que se encontró frente a una ventana cerrada, sin salida. Escuchaba los pasos del aristócrata, sabía que se acercaba. Sin saber si era la mejor o peor de sus decisiones, abrió la puerta que tenía al lado e ingresó a la habitación oscura, cerrando tras de sí.

Colocó su mano sobre su boca, para que sus jadeos no fueran escuchados. No podía más, aquello era demasiado para él. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Sebastian? Sabía que no podía reclamarle ni obligarlo a protegerlo, pero el simple hecho de que su antiguo mayordomo estuviera presente, le daba algo de esperanzas. Decidió alejarse de la puerta y buscar dónde esconderse. Entre la oscuridad, chocó con algo blando, una cama, probablemente.

-¿Qué… hace aquí?-preguntó una voz, que se le hacía un tanto conocida, sin embargo, no recordaba haberla escuchado con aquél tono lastimero. Giró su cabeza un poco, tan solo observando una silueta conocida que yacía recostada sobre la cama.

-¿Se-Sebastian?-susurró, sin poder evitar que su ojo visible se abriera inmensurablemente por la sorpresa. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estabas abajo?-inquiere, regresando a su tono frío de siempre, aunque con un toque de preocupación mal escondida.

-Eso… no le incumbe.-respondió, a duras penas. -¿Siempre tan… orgulloso como para no aceptar una advertencia?-inquirió, respirando con algo de dificultad.

-…-silencio fue su única respuesta. -¿Qué te sucede? ¿Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de salir y darme la cara por el simple hecho de que ignoré tu advertencia?

-Siempre tan egocéntrico.-apenas y pudo esbozar una sonrisa. -No es esa… la razón por la que no me presenté.

-¿Entonces cuál es?-preguntó, serio, acercándose más. Se quitó el parche, para poder observar mejor. Al haberse habituado a la oscuridad, logró ver más detalles en los que no se había fijado. Sus ojos se posaron en el pecho de Sebastian, donde yacían sus manos. Una mancha oscura lograba vislumbrarse sobre ellas. -¿Eso es… sangre?-preguntó, un tanto asustado. -¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada.-respondió, alejando sus manos de la vista del joven, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-Sebastian, ¿qué te está pasando?-preguntó, asustado, acercándose más a él.

-No le incumbe. Y será mejor… que no diga nada más o lo descubrirán.-susurró, con cierta dificultad, sentándose en la orilla del lecho más cercano al joven Phantomhive.

-Pero…-una de las manos del demonio cubrió su boca, impidiéndole hablar. El olor y sabor de la sangre inundó sus sentidos. Antes, cuando Sebastian era su mayordomo, pudo oler su sangre, y había notado de inmediato que no era como la de un humano común y corriente, sino más poderosa. Sin embargo, ésta vez le era bastante difícil diferenciar entre sangre humana y de demonio. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándole a Sebastian como para que hasta su sangre pareciera tan común? Definitivamente, algo grave.

Llevó sus manos delgadas hacia la que aún le impedía hablar, no para hacerla a un lado, sino para sentir un poco más lo que tanto añoraba. Cerró sus ojos, sin dejar de recorrer la mano ensangrentada ni aspirar aquél aroma tan poco común en el demonio. Quiso darse la vuelta y suplantar aquella extremidad con los labios del mayor. Pero al intentar girarse, el demonio se lo impidió, susurrándole al oído que no debía hacer movimiento alguno.

-Está cerca, será mejor que no hagas ruido.-murmuró, tan cerca que su aliento casi abofeteó, suavemente, al Conde. Justo después de haber dicho eso, Sebastian emitió un gemido ahogado, señal del dolor que le escocía. Ciel abrió los ojos, solo para ver cómo el sello, que estaba tatuado en la mano de su ex demonio, emitía un brillo extraño. No era el morado que siempre había visto, éste era bastante distinto, era de un tono bastante parecido a la sangre.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse desmesuradamente, poco antes de que su demonio retirara la mano por el dolor, acallando los gritos que deseaban salir de su garganta. No pudo hacer más que observar. Se había quedado estático. Jamás había visto a Sebastian en aquél estado tan deplorable. Pero, ¿por qué le estaba pasando eso?

-¿Qué está pasándote?-preguntó. Una ligera sonrisa de culpabilidad se extendió por el rostro del de ojos carmesíes, antes de disponerse a responder.

-Incumplo el contrato con Harville. Lo estoy protegiendo a usted en lugar de actuar en beneficio de él. -musitó.

Justo cuando acababa de decirlo, la puerta fue abierta, dejando a la vista al Marqués, quien les miró, primeramente, con expresión estupefacta, pues no esperaba encontrar a su Conde en la habitación de su demonio. Pero, al recapacitar un poco, no pudo evitar soltar una maléfica sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, sí que eres eficiente, Charles. Apenas venía a ordenarte que lo atraparas cuando ya lo habías hecho. Fantástico. -se acerca a ellos. -Muy bien, Conde, creo que el juego de las escondidillas ha terminado. -se acerca más, dispuesto a tomar a Ciel consigo.

Disimuladamente, Sebastian toma al Phantomhive de la cintura, pegándolo más hacia él. No podía permitir que se lo llevara el Marqués.

-No iré con usted, Harville.-sentenció el menor, tomando confianza en el acto de su ex mayordomo.

-Será mejor que te dejes de tonterías, niño. Lo quieras o no, vendrás conmigo. -su mirada era un tanto escalofriante. -Charles, trae al Conde.-se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar. Sin embargo, el demonio no se movió de su sitio, aunque el dolor incrementaba al punto de poder dejarle inconsciente. -Charles, te dí una orden.-repitió el Marqués. -una vez más, no hubo respuesta, pero ésta vez, el estado en que el mayordomo se encontraba, empeoró considerablemente.

Ciel pudo observar claramente cuánto le dolía todo eso a Sebastian. Inclusive comenzó a emanar sangre del sello, el cual ahora brillaba en tono negro. Sus ojos color zafiro se dirigieron de nuevo al rostro de su protector. ¿Por qué lo hacía? La posibilidad de que le odiara o de que lo hiciera por Harville no se adecuaban a aquél sacrificio que hacía. Entonces, ¿acaso sí le protegía porque lo amaba? Siempre había sido eso, y él, tan necio como siempre, se había empeñado en descartar aquella opción. Pero, aunque le alegraba el hecho de ser, posiblemente, correspondido, no podía permitir que Sebastian fuera directo a su ruina con tal de salvarle de algo en lo que él mismo se había metido.

Sus ojos se conectaron. Zafiros y rubíes en una misma sintonía. Aquél segundo fue lo único que necesitó Ciel para darse cuenta de la realidad de todo. Había sido un completo idiota y, por sus estupideces estaba matando al único ser al que podría amar jamás. Una segunda mirada le hizo ver que su amado demonio caía lentamente en la inconsciencia, todo gracias al dolor que el contrato le emitía. Sin duda, estaban perdidos. Harville obtendría lo que deseaba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Siento mucho el haberme retrasado demasiado en la realización de éste capítulo. Todo gracias a proyectos y exámenes ------

Pero, sin duda, debéis agradecerle a mi hija-socia **Koroshi Death** .D quien me ayudó supervisando que escribiera, diciéndome qué cosas se verían bien y cuáles no y dándome muy buenas ideas .D

Bueno, me temo que si éste no es el penúltimo capítulo, sí será de los últimos. El fic llegará pronto a su fin U---U Pero espero pronto regresar (en vacaciones ¬¬) con algún AU CielBastian o uno normal de ésta pareja .D

cuidaos

ja ne!

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!**


	8. Ese Mayordomo, Cae

**My Life Without You**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Toboso Yana

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, yaoi. SebastianxCiel. CielxSebastian. OCxCiel.

**Aclaraciones:**

_-Pensamientos.-_

-Diálogo.-

Narración Normal.

**Capítulo 8: "Ese Mayordomo, Cae"**

Caminaba tras el marqués, quien le llevaba preso de la muñeca. Sentía como si estuviera traicionando a su amado demonio, como si todo el sufrimiento y sacrificio que había hecho y soportado por él, hubiese sido en vano. Por voluntad propia se estaba entregando a las garras de Harville. Pero no le quedaba otra opción. Quisiera o no, acabaría de la misma manera. Tan solo podía elegir entre hacerlo de la manera más fácil o la más difícil. Además, tenía más probabilidades de salvar a Sebastian de lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo. Lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle el favor. Aún cuando el sacrificio que tendría que hacer conllevara tanto la humillación como la pérdida de su integridad. Estaba claro, no volvería a ser el mismo, pero al menos aquello no acabaría con Sebastian.

-_Esto me pasa por haber sido tan imbécil. Si le hubiera hecho caso, no estaría en ese estado. Y ahora, me entrego a éste tipo cual zorra para que Sebastian no empeore._ _Lo siento, Sebastian. Después de todo, Harville acabará logrando lo que se propuso.-_pensó, mirando hacia la ya lejana habitación, donde su demonio se encontraba inconsciente.

-Hemos llegado, Conde.-anunció Harville, mientras abría una puerta frente a ellos.

-_Debo hacerlo. No hay otra opción. -_se adentró al sitio, resignado.

* * *

Arthur caminaba por los pasillos, en busca del joven Phantomhive, para ayudarle, si es que le era posible. Jamás creyó que aquél chico pudiese ser tan idiota como para haber ido voluntariamente a la mansión, aún sabiendo lo que sucedería, inclusive ignorando la advertencia que Charles le había dado.

_-Seguramente pretendía sacar algo del Marqués. Nadie hace esto sin una razón así de poderosa._-llegó a la habitación que le pertenecía al mayordomo.-¿Charles-san?-llamó, tocando tres veces. Mas no obtuvo respuesta.-¿Habrá salido?-se preguntó.-No, recuerdo que no podía ni moverse de la cama. Tal vez necesite mi ayuda para algo.-se dijo.-Charles-san, voy a entrar.-anunció, abriendo la puerta. Mas lo que encontró, no era nada de lo que se estaba imaginando.-¡Charles-san!-ingresó al recinto, bastante alarmado ante la visión que se le presentaba. Se agachó, a su lado, para tomarle el pulso y ver si respiraba. Pero eso solo lo hizo darse cuenta de que había sangre en sus manos. -Esto está muy mal.

* * *

Las manos del Marqués se encargaban de deshacerse de sus zapatos y prendas, mientras él tan solo intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que debía hacerlo. Las dudas habían decidido asaltarle justo antes de comenzar con aquél asqueroso acto. Asqueroso porque sería con el marqués. Sus ojos azules se encontraban fijos en la ventana, donde la luna brillaba por su ausencia, pues grandes nubes negras la ocultaban en aquella noche que deparaba tormenta. ¿Acaso algo más podría empeorar su situación? Cómo deseaba que un incendio consumiera aquella mansión desde sus cimientos, como había sucedido a la suya años atrás. Pero la mala suerte no estaba sobre Harville. Al contrario, se empeñaba en no separarse de Ciel. Lo sabía. Nadie podría ayudarle. Él solo, por sus estupideces, había caído en esa situación. Así que solo le quedaba asumir las consecuencias y salvar a otros de ellas. No había más remedio que ese. Además, sólo sería una vez, ¿no? No había por qué preocuparse. Tan solo tenía que mantener su mente lo más alejada posible y, después, reprimir todo recuerdo de aquél día.

_-Pero será casi imposible hacer algo así. _-pensó, cerrando sus ojos. Mas la "calma" no duró mucho, pues unos labios en su cuello le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. El momento había llegado más pronto de lo que temía.

* * *

Sobre la cama yacía Sebastian, una vez más. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo y demasiado pálido. Sobre su pecho estaban sus manos, ambas vendadas por el otro sirviente, quien estaba a su lado, bastante preocupado por su deplorable estado de salud. No comprendía lo que le pasaba, pero estaba seguro de que era casi imposible de que librara aquello. Jamás pensó que aquél mayordomo tan eficaz y agradable, aunque estricto, caería tan enfermo de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos imaginó que se encontraría al borde de la muerte. Lo peor era que no sabía nada de su familia, no tenía idea de a quién debería llamar.

-Charles-san, espero que no muera. Debe ser fuerte, como siempre me dijo que fuera.-susurró, lamentando la casi inevitable pérdida. Le dolía aquello, pues en esa solitaria mansión él había sido su único amigo, o al menos lo más parecido a ello.

* * *

Labios ásperos y húmedos en abundancia atacaban su cuello y barbilla, mientras manos desconocidas le arrancaban, prácticamente, sus finos ropajes. Su piel nívea quedaba al descubierto con mayor rapidez. Sus ojos se empeñaban en mirar hacia el techo o la ventana, mientras su mente intentaba distraerse con algo, lo que fuera, mas era lo que menos lograba estando en aquella situación. Sus manos formaban puños, mientras sus uñas se encajaban en su delicada piel. Sus labios permanecían tan cerrados como le era posible. Sin embargo, aquél silencio comenzó a desquiciar al Marqués.

-Mas te vale gemir, gruñir o gritar.-le amenazó, con una mirada tan fría que podía helarle la sangre, al menos estando en su posición. -Incluso no me importa que digas el nombre de mi mayordomo.-una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro, mientras que Ciel mostraba una mueca de total sorpresa. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que no me dí cuenta que me intentaste utilizar para acercarte a él? -inquirió, lanzándolo a la cama y colocándose sobre él.-Pero no te salió bien tu plan, ¿cierto?-sonrió, burlonamente.-Y ahora, estás en mi cama, casi completamente desnudo, con un hombre al que no amas, mientras tu "amado" se encuentra cerca y creo que a punto de morir.-comentó, quitado de la pena, con la clara intención de dominarlo al darle tanto sufrimiento. -Así que, si no quieres que esto acabe siendo en vano, será mejor que lo "disfrutes".-enfatizó la última palabra, claramente diciéndole que no le importaba si de verdad lo sentía así o no. -¿Entendió, Conde Phantomhive?

No le quedó más remedio que asentir. Los labios fueron cambiados por rudos lengüetazos, mientras la última prenda caía sobre las sábanas del Marqués. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con ansiedad, mientras aquella lengua llegaba a la boca del Conde, luchando por hacerse paso entre sus labios. Pero al no lograr separarlos para adentrar su lengua, le asestó un golpe en la parte interna del muslo, cercano a sus virginales partes. Un breve grito escapó de sus labios, siendo acallado por la cavidad bucal del Marqués. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de aquél hombre, quien tan solo le miraba como si fuera un objeto que sólo él merecía obtener. Sus manos se interpusieron entre el pecho del Marqués y su propio cuerpo, intentando impedirle, a toda costa, que continuara. Mas su cometido fue un fracaso, pues Harville le obligó a retirar sus manos con otro golpe en sus muslos, ésta vez más fuerte.

-Te lo advertí, Phantomhive. Más te vale hacer esto por las buenas antes de que tu cuerpo quede moreteado y magullado.-le miró, enojado, antes de volver a besarle, con mayor brutalidad.

Ahora, las manos del Marqués se hallaban recorriendo el cuerpo del muchacho, quien no podía hacer otra cosa que permanecer inmóvil. No podía resistirse, o le golpearía de nuevo, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Le daba asco aquella situación, los labios del aristócrata sobre su piel blanca una vez que dejó su boca en paz. Ante su negativa rotunda de disfrutar lo que Harville le hacía teniéndolo a él en la mente, optó por la salida más segura: imaginar que era Sebastian quien estaba allí. Después de todo, el otro no podía golpearle si decía el nombre del mayordomo, ya que él mismo se lo había sugerido.

-_Sebastian…_-decía en su mente, mientras sus ojos dejaban de enfocar al Marqués y colocaban sobre éste una escena mucho más aceptable. Ahora, quien le besaba el cuerpo y lo recorría con sus manos no era otro más que su demonio. Los brutales besos y lengüetazos fueron reemplazados por suaves roces y delicadas lamidas de su ex mayordomo. Cuando la dura mano del aristócrata llegó a donde sus testículos descansaban, sintió las suaves manos de Sebastian tocándole aquella parte tan sensible. Casi al instante, el aliento del Marqués estaba sobre su miembro, el cual se puso erecto ante la visión de Sebastian tocándoselo. Una boca fue lo siguiente que sintió alrededor de su pene, donde una lengua le aguardaba, ansiosa. Su miembro fue atendido por aquella lengua, la cual lo lamía de arriba a abajo, mientras unas manos jugueteaban con sus testículos. No pudo evitar comenzar a gemir ante aquellos actos, mucho menos al hecho de que Sebastian era quien aparecía en sus pensamientos.-Aaahhh… Se…Sebastian…-gemía, mientras sus manos tomaban la sábana con fuerza. -¡Aaaaahhhh!-inclusive aumentaron de intensidad cuando la lengua del Marqués realizó algo distinto, pero aún más placentero. -Aaaah…aahh…m…me…me corro…-musitó, entre gemidos. Justo en aquél momento, sin preámbulos, la boca del aristócrata se retiró, dejando libre al miembro de Ciel, del cual, segundos después, comenzó a salir semen. Ante aquél acto, el Phantomhive no pudo evitar mirarle, con cierta sorpresa. Mas la máscara que mantenía sobre el Marqués, desapareció, dejando ante él a Harville y no a su demonio.

-Veo que lo disfrutaste mucho, Ciel. -se burló el aristócrata, limpiando con sus manos unas gotas de semen que lograron caerle en el rostro.-Sin embargo, ahora es tu turno.-se puso en pie, para poder quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior. Los ojos azules del Conde se abrieron desmesuradamente. No estaba preparado para eso. Harville se colocó de rodillas en la cama, esperando que el Phantomhive comenzara con su labor. -Vamos, que no te de pena, Conde mío. Después de todo, puedes imaginarte de nuevo que tu querido… ¿cómo lo llamaste? Oh, sí, Sebastian. Puedes imaginarte chupándoselo a él. -sonrió, burlonamente, como le encantaba hacerlo para humillar al joven Conde.-Comienza ahora. -una mirada de advertencia se clavó en Ciel.

Con manos un poco temblorosas y sintiendo toda la humillación por la que le hacía pasar el Marqués, Ciel no tuvo más remedio que acercarse al latente miembro del aristócrata. Al mirar aquella parte de su cuerpo, el joven se ruborizó, más por la vergüenza de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con aquél hombre que por otra cosa. Además, en cierto modo, le intimidaba ver el tamaño de aquello, pues en el fondo sabía dónde acabaría metido. Haciendo acopio de toda la concentración de la que era posible, tomó el pene entre sus manos, acercando su temblorosa boca a la punta del miembro. Cerró sus ojos, tan solo para no arruinar la imagen mental que había logrado obtener: su Sebastian, arrodillado frente a él, completamente desnudo, dejando cada pedazo de su piel nívea a la vista, para deleite de Ciel. Sacó la lengua, deseoso de probar el miembro de su supuesto Sebastian, quien no era otro que el Marqués. Mas Ciel lo veía todo distinto en su mente. Y así estaba mucho mejor.

Comenzó a mover la lengua, de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, formando círculos y trazos sin sentido, los cuales comenzaron a hacer mella en Harville, pues su pene se puso erecto y duro en las manos del menor, quien no dejaba de lamerle, como si de una paleta se tratara. Además, pronto las manos del Phantomhive comenzaron a juguetear con los testículos del Marqués, dándole más placer a aquél hombre, mas en su mente era el rostro de gozo de Sebastian el que aparecía. Aquella visión tan solo logró excitarle a él también, por lo que decidió darle más placer a su acompañante. Adentró el miembro del hombre a su boca, sin dejar de lamer cada parte de él.

Los gemidos del Marqués eran escuchados por toda la habitación; de verdad el Conde Phantomhive le estaba dando el placer que él le había ordenado. Sin embargo, él quería más, por lo que tomó la cabeza del joven entre sus manos, acercándole más, para que la boca del menor abarcara toda la longitud de su miembro. Aquello sorprendió tanto a Ciel que, de la sorpresa, abrió sus ojos, esfumando toda la visión que había conseguido crear. De inmediato, al notar lo que estaba haciendo con el Marqués, soltó sus testículos e intentó retirar su boca del pene del mayor, completamente asqueado, mas éste no se lo permitió. Las manos de Harville seguían empujando su cabeza contra su miembro, por lo que no podía sacarlo de su boca. Con sus manos intentó empujarle, mas no podía contra él, mucho menos en aquella posición donde apenas y podía respirar. Los gemidos del Marqués, a pesar de todo, no disminuyeron. Mas bien, aumentaron, como si el hecho de que Ciel lo hiciera en contra de su voluntad le extasiara. El Conde sintió cómo el mayor estaba a punto de correrse en su boca, por lo que, desesperadamente, intentó alejar las manos que lo mantenían preso. Pero eso no detuvo el río de semen que se desbordó en su boca. Aunque se negó a tragarlo al principio, no tuvo mayor opción que hacerlo, pues comenzaba a ahogarse.

-Lo hiciste bien, mocoso.-comentó Harville, una vez hubo sacado su pene de la boca del menor, quien tosía y se la limpiaba con las manos. Estaba realmente asqueado.-¿Acaso ya habías hecho esto antes?-inquirió.-¿De casualidad fue con "tu amado" Sebastian?-rió, burlándose de él. Una mirada de odio fue lo único que recibió por parte de Ciel.-Nunca hicieron esto entonces, ¿eh? Pero, por lo que veo, ganas nunca te faltaron.-soltó una carcajada.

-Cállate.-exclamó el ojiazul, enfadado. No podía más con eso. Le estaba humillando, burlándose de él y de sus sentimientos. En aquél instante, lo único que quería hacer, era matar a ese hombre. Antes de que siguiera con aquél juego donde jamás debió haberse metido.

-Bien, no más palabras. Es hora de la acción. Veo que estás muy ansioso, Conde.-volvió a sonreír con crueldad, antes de tomarle por la cintura y colocarle bocabajo, dejando su trasero más levantado. Con ojos aterrorizados, Ciel Phantomhive vio cómo dos dedos se acercaban, peligrosamente, a su angosta entrada. -Es hora de ver si eres capaz de seguir mi ritmo, querido Conde.-de inmediato, sin delicadeza, introdujo aquellos dedos largos en su entrada, causándole un dolor que no había sentido jamás. Quiso gritar, pero el hecho de que aquello fuera también un acto para humillarle le obligó a acallar cada grito mientras mordía las sábanas y las apretaba entre sus manos. No podía darle también aquél gusto. Permanecería tan callado como le fuera posible. -Vaya, no sabía que eso de "callarse"…-comenzó a mover los dedos de manera circular, para que la entrada del menor se ensanchara.-…se aplicara también a ti, Ciel.-una mirada asesina, escondida entre una capa de lágrimas que deseaban salir, fue lo único que el Phantomhive pudo dar a modo de respuesta. -Bien, ya veo. Permanecerás en silencio, ¿eh?-retiró sus dedos de la entrada del joven, dándole un respiro.-Ya veremos cuánto duras, Conde.-sin delicadeza, introdujo su pene, aún cuando el espacio no era suficiente para que pudiera introducirlo. Al instante, un grito salió de la boca del menor, quien no pudo aguantárselo por el hecho de que el dolor era el triple que el de los dedos. Lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos miraban con ira al Marqués. Los cerró por un instante, maldiciéndose por dentro, pues él había sido el único culpable de aquello.

Ciel Phantomhive sintió cómo Harville comenzaba a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin la más mínima intención de hacerlo menos doloroso para él. Sus ojos azules lograron captar el rostro de placer que mantenía el otro. Aquello le dio más rabia. Con cada movimiento que el marqués hacia, Ciel sentía más dolor, mas no lo mostraría de nuevo. No debía dejarlo irse con la suya, aún cuando ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Es tan angosto…-murmuraba, con voz jadeante y excitada. Era repugnante verlo y escucharlo, pero no se comparaba con sentirlo. -Oh, sí… esto es una delicia.-seguía musitando, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas que le daba a Ciel. Éste siguió apretando los puños y mordiendo la sábana, pues no podía hacer nada más en aquél estado. Tan solo suplicar le faltaba. Y ni todo su orgullo podía evitar que lo hiciera.

-Déjame…-susurraba, con rabia y dolor, mas el Marqués ya no era capaz de escuchar nada estando en aquél nivel de excitación tan cercano del orgasmo. -Déjame…-repitió, mas nunca sería escuchada su súplica, por más humillante que ésta fuera.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de aquella gran mansión, donde la oscuridad y el silencio reinaban, se podía observar, con dificultad, tan solo a dos siluetas: una de ellas recostada sobre la cama y la otra sentada a su lado. El mayordomo tenía el rostro inquieto y la respiración entrecortada. Su acompañante y cuidador se acercó más a él.

-¿Charles-san?-musitó, observando cómo los párpados del aludido se movían. Unas orbes rojizas hicieron acto de presencia en el rostro del mayordomo, quien pestañeó en varias ocasiones para enfocar la vista. Cuando al fin lo logró, lo primero que vio fue a Arthur, a su lado.

-¿A…rthur?-preguntó, incorporándose con gran dificultad.

-Me tenía preocupado, Charles-san.-comentó, con algo de alivio, el sirviente.-¿Está mejor?

-Sí. Pero esto no es buena señal.-se dijo a sí mismo.-¿Dónde está Ciel?-preguntó, sin importarle el hecho de no haber guardado las apariencias frente al sirviente.

-El… joven Phantomhive está…-miró hacia la puerta, que yacía cerrada. -Está con el Marqués.-los ojos del mayordomo se abrieron de sobremanera. Él lo sabía, sabía que Ciel debía estar con Harville, ya que él estaba mejor, físicamente. Mas no lo quería aceptar. Ahora, ya era una realidad que el Marqués y el pequeño Conde estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

-Tengo que… detenerlo. Ayudar a Ciel.-susurró.-¿Cuánto llevan allí?-inquirió, esperando que no fuera demasiado.

-Unos… diez o quince minutos.-respondió el sirviente.

-Esto no puede ser.-murmuró, enfadado, antes de intentar incorporarse de la cama.-Arthur, ayúdame a ir a la habitación del Marqués. -ordenó.-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Claro.-pasó un brazo por debajo de los de Sebastian, tomándole por la espalda.

* * *

Sentía cómo un líquido caliente corría por sus piernas. Ya se imaginaba qué era, pues desde que le había penetrado el Marqués había sentido algo cálido emanando de su entrada. Al ver el hilillo carmesí y las gotas en la sábana tan solo confirmó su creencia. Sangre. No tenía caso seguir suplicando, así que se concentró en no gritar. El orgasmo estaba a pocos segundos, lo podía sentir. Pero, aún cuando éste llegó, le sorprendió mucho. Ahora, no solo emanaba algo de sangre de su entrada, también había semen ésta vez. Sintió cómo el pene de Harville se ponía menos duro, y casi se alegró de que aquello ya hubiera terminado. Mas una cosa captó la atención de ambos, pues algo que consideraban imposible, o que ni siquiera habían imaginado que podría pasar, sucedió.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, dejando frente a ellos la imagen del demonio, siendo llevado por el otro sirviente.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron, desmesuradamente, mas los primeros en cambiar de expresión fueron los del mayordomo, quien entrecerró los ojos, en señal de furia. Los ojos de Ciel se cerraron, intentando esconder todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y la vergüenza de lo que había hecho. Se sentía mal, pero el hecho de que Sebastian lo hubiera visto lo puso peor. El único en realizar un movimiento fue el Marqués, quien salió, por fin, de la entrada del Phantomhive y se dispuso a ponerse de nuevo sus pantalones, mientras Ciel se cubría con las sábanas manchadas tan solo para no seguir mostrándose ante los presentes.

-Qué lástima que llegaras tarde, Charles. O, quiero decir, Sebastian.-le miró el marqués, burlonamente.-Habrías disfrutado de la visión del Conde y yo. -pasó una mano sobre el cuerpo del menor, quien se estremeció y derramó lágrimas silenciosas, escondido de todos ellos.-Aunque no lo creas, lo disfrutó tanto como yo.-comentó, causando una mueca de sorpresa y, quizás, decepción, en el demonio.-Sí, o al menos al principio. ¿Sabes lo que hizo?-inquirió, mientras se colocaba la camisa.-Decía tu nombre. Estaba conmigo, pero decía tu nombre. -se rió de nuevo.-Dime, ¿te suena "tierno" o repugnante el hecho de que alguien piense en ti mientras se entrega a otro?

El silencio reinó en la habitación, mientras Harville sonreía con autosuficiencia. Tan solo podían escucharse la respiración entrecortada de Sebastian, y, levemente, los sollozos de Ciel. La última pregunta seguía volando en el aire, mientras el demonio pensaba en ello y el Conde maldecía a quien había echado aquél maleficio. ¿Sería capaz el mayordomo de hacerle más caso al comentario malintencionado del Marqués o creerle a él, aún con todos los errores que había cometido, pero que, a pesar de ello, siempre había sido claro con sus intenciones?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me enviaron sus reviews, pero, en especial, le agradezco a mi hija-socia porque ella fue quien me obligó a escribir al menos todas las veces que nos veíamos por msn, y vaya que son muchas .D gracias hija mía de mi corazón .D

Bueno, lamento informarles que el siguiente capítulo, definitivamente, será el final de ésta historia.

Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, como autora. Y si no creen eso, díganmelo .D

Hasta el siguiente capítulo .D


	9. Ese Mayordomo, Final

**My Life Without You**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Toboso Yana

**Advertencias: **OC, OOC, yaoi. SebastianxCiel. CielxSebastian. OCxCiel.

**Aclaraciones:**

_-Pensamientos.-_

-Diálogo.-

Narración Normal.

**Capítulo 9: "That Butler, My Life Would Suck Without You "**

Aprovechando aquél incómodo silencio, el Marqués salió de la habitación, pasando al lado de un Sebastian débil y pensativo y un Arthur preocupado. Aquellas palabras recién dichas habían logrado el efecto que esperaba, pensó, sonriendo de satisfacción. Ahora, el Conde Phantomhive estaba solo. Estaba completamente seguro de que, gracias a eso, su demonio no se pondría del lado del joven y volvería a serle fiel a él, su único y legítimo dueño. Sonriendo aún, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Los ojos carmesíes del demonio se fijaron en el bulto que se encontraba aún debajo de la sábana, oculto a la vista de todos. No quería pensar en las palabras que había pronunciado Harville, al menos no en aquél momento. Ya lo dejaría para después. En aquél momento, lo más importante era arreglar al Conde para llevarlo de regreso a casa, antes de tomar lo que, legítimamente le pertenecía: el alma del Marqués.

Luego de haberse soltado del brazo de Arthur, el mayordomo caminó, despacio y soportando el dolor que aún le quedaba, aunque ya no era tan fuerte; más bien, se iba mitigando. Se detuvo al lado de la cama del Marqués, aguantando la respiración, pues no deseaba oler todos los fluidos que habían quedado impregnados en aquellas telas. Despacio y con cierta delicadeza, retiró un poco la sábana que cubría al joven Phantomhive, descubriendo un rostro oculto entre las manos. Sintió tanta lástima al ver al orgulloso y egocéntrico Conde en aquél estado. Jamás lo habría podido imaginar así.

-Arthur, prepara el baño.-indicó, sin dejar de mirar hacia el chico que seguía sin mostrar su rostro. El otro sirviente desapareció, acatando, con rapidez, la orden de su compañero.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra al desdichado Conde, lo tomó entre sus brazos, cubriéndolo con la manta, y se lo llevó hacia el baño. Mientras iban en camino, los ojos azules del Phantomhive le miraban de soslayo, intentando captar cualquier emoción o reacción ante las palabras antiguamente dichas por el Marqués que tanto daño ya le había hecho. Mas no encontró nada en el rostro de Sebastian. Sus ojos se mantenían mirando al frente, su boca estaba completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera le dirigía alguna mirada, ni un solo gesto. Nada. Cerró sus zafiros, sin poder decir nada. No solo le dolía el cuerpo, también estaba dañado emocionalmente. Y todo por culpa de Harville. No le había bastado con humillarle así, sino que tenía que meter cizaña entre él y su demonio para evitar que, algún día, pudiera ser feliz, o al menos algo parecido. Ya no había vuelta atrás; lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no se podía cambiar. Ahora, tendría que encontrar alguna manera de hacer que Sebastian creyera en él.

Al llegar al baño, donde una tina con agua caliente se encontraba esperándoles, el demonio bajó a Ciel. Sin mirarle, lo despojó de la sábana que lo cubría y le ayudó a meterse en la tina, con sumo cuidado. Así pasaron los minutos, mientras el mayordomo enjabonaba, delicadamente, cada parte del cuerpo del Conde, mientras éste permanecía mirando las burbujas que le cubrían. Le dolía aquél silencio. Sabía por qué Sebastian no le hablaba, sabía lo que pensaba de él en aquél instante. Sin poder aguantarse más, dejó que las lágrimas de rabia y tristeza que venía conteniendo desde que le habían quitado la sábana de encima, en la habitación, salieran.

El demonio, sumido en sus pensamientos, ya no sabía qué pensar del Conde. Le quería, de eso no había duda, pero el hecho de que se le hubiera entregado a Harville, y que, como éste había dicho, hubiera disfrutado de todo aquello teniéndolo a él en la mente se le hacía algo repugnante. Pero, una pequeña parte de él creía que eso solo había sido para no sentir tanto dolor. Todo era confuso. Ya no sabía qué creer. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar todos aquellos pensamientos, pues lo importante era llevar al Conde a su mansión. Después se ocuparía de todo el embrollo que había en su mente. Sin embargo, al volver a la realidad, encontró al joven Phantomhive llorando. Sus ojos carmesíes se abrieron más de la sorpresa. Jamás había visto así al Conde.

-Sebastian.-le llamó, con la voz llorosa. -Perdóname. -los oídos del demonio no podían creer lo que escuchaban.- Perdóname por todos los problemas que te causé. Si te hubiera hecho caso desde el principio, jamás te hubiera hecho todo el daño que te hice. -le miró, con cara de arrepentimiento.-Lo que dijo el Marqués… es cierto. Pero… no me quedaba más remedio. No quería sufrir tanto. Además, fue él quien me dijo. -calló.- Siento mucho todo esto. Pero… quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por mi ciego deseo de recuperarte.

Aquellas palabras, aquellos gestos, aquellas lágrimas. Todo. Todo lo dicho y hecho por el Conde Ciel Phantomhive en aquél instante, dejó perplejo al mayordomo. Al recapacitar, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Aún cuando el hecho de que hubiera dicho su nombre y disfrutado una parte de todo lo que había sucedido, Ciel estaba herido, no solo por fuera. Y su previa indiferencia le había afectado más. Sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo, le abrazó, no solo de manera protectora, también demostraba su cariño hacia él. El joven tardó un poco en reaccionar, antes de corresponder al abrazo.

-Esto solo es culpa mía. No debí irme.-susurró, en su oído.

El abrazo continúo por unos minutos más, antes de que el demonio se separara para continuar con el baño que le estaba dando al joven Conde, quien se encontraba en mejor estado, al menos en lo que se refería a lo emocional, pues de lo físico tan solo el tiempo le ayudaría a que desapareciera. Mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del Phantomhive, los ojos de Sebastian se volvieron afilados. Su mente comenzaba a maquinar varias alternativas para el deceso del Marqués, el cual sería pronto.

-_Aprenderá que fue un error el haberse metido con el Conde Phantomhive y éste demonio.-_una sonrisa amarga y maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

Desde aquella habitación no podía ver más allá de los primeros árboles y arbustos que rodeaban aquella mansión. Él quería ver, pero Sebastian se lo había prohibido. Inclusive le había dicho al otro sirviente, el tal Arthur, que le vigilara y que, cualquier cosa, siguiera sus órdenes, excepto la de salir de la habitación o dejarle solo. Pegó su rostro a la ventana, pero no alcanzó a ver el sitio donde aquellas dos figuras se detuvieron. Tan solo esperaba que fuese rápido, para estar de nuevo al lado de Sebastian y, así, poder volver juntos a la mansión. Miró de reojo a Arthur. Quizás le contratara también; no sabía si serviría de algo en la casa, quizás era igual de desastroso que sus otros sirvientes, pero no cabía duda que Sebastian había creado un vínculo con él. Sintió unas punzadas de celos. Aquél sirviente aún era joven, y tenía un rostro un tanto delicado, risueño e inocente. Además, se notaba que era cooperativo y seguramente tenía más virtudes. Torció un poco la boca y prefirió seguir mirando por la ventana. No debía hacerse ideas erróneas ahora que volvía a estar con Sebastian. Además, éste le tenía cariño a él, ¿no? Lo amaba. Tan solo debía recordar eso para dejar de sentir aquellos celos mal fundados.

-_Es increíble a lo que llegamos por no haber hablado primero.-_suspiró. No culpaba a Sebastian de nada, pues sabía que él era quien había provocado toda esa situación. Solo podía reprocharle el haberle dejado, aunque a medias, porque él pudo haberle dicho todo desde antes y, quizás, no habría pasado eso.

* * *

Caminaba desde hacía unos minutos, a paso un tanto lento, a comparación con el Marqués, quien le seguía, un poco desesperado por la lentitud, mas no decía nada el muy imbécil. Sebastian no sabía cómo había logrado mantenerse sereno, o algo parecido a eso, estando al lado del tipo que había abusado de Ciel y le había causado tanto dolor. Pero había que esperar solo un poco más para la venganza. Es mejor dejar que el postre se cocine lento, para que salga delicioso y perfecto. No pudo evitar otra maliciosa sonrisa.

Finalmente, paró en seco. El Marqués hizo lo mismo, a su lado. Aquella sonrisilla estúpida no duraría mucho. Había una especie de río que Harville jamás había visto, y una góndola negra en la orilla más cercana.

-Suba.-ordenó Sebastian, con toda la falsedad posible. No por nada era el perfecto mayordomo.

Harville subió a la góndola, con cuidado y mucha torpeza, pero lo logró. Sebastian tan solo dio un paso ágil y con estilo para posicionarse en ella. El demonio inició el trayecto, en silencio y sin mirar al objeto de su desgracia. Pero la justicia a mano propia siempre sabía mejor. Y pronto la venganza terminaría de hornearse y estaría lista para servirse en la más fina vajilla.

_-Pronto su inútil existencia terminará. -_pensó. Después de todo, había cumplido satisfactoriamente con la parte del contrato original y, de manera indirecta, con el propósito de última hora del Marqués. Ya no había razón alguna para que éste permaneciera un segundo más en la Tierra. Ni siquiera cuando le pidiera como contratista ante el momento final. Ya nada podría hacer. La muerte era lo que le esperaba al final de aquél viaje.

* * *

_-Finalmente.-_pensó Sebastian, cuando una isla oscura apareció a unos metros de ellos.

Bajaron de la góndola, uno a trompicones y el otro con elegancia. Siguieron un camino durante varios minutos, hasta haber llegado a unas ruinas, en las cuales se adentraron. Un cuervo los observaba desde lo alto. La mirada carmín de Sebastian y la de aquél ave se cruzaron, en un silencioso saludo. La sonrisa maligna de Michaelis reapareció.

-Bien. Es la hora, ¿no?-inquiere Harville.

-Exactamente. Lo es.-responde Sebastian, de manera elegante.

-Charles, como última orden. Hazlo lo menos doloroso posible.

Los ojos carmesíes del demonio se afilan. Todo comienza a ser envuelto por una infinidad de plumas negras. Pronto, todo lo que está alrededor de ellos deja de verse.

-Y, dígame, Marqués. ¿Cree que está en posición de darme órdenes?-inquiere, mientras su voz y su mirada comienzan a reflejar lo que de verdad siente. Harville le mira, un tanto desconcertado por el cambio brusco de actitud.- No. No está en posición de darme ni una sola orden. Y yo, mucho menos, de obedecerle.-se acerca, peligrosamente.-Quiere que acabe con su vida, sin hacerle sentir dolor… ¿tal y como lo hizo con Ciel? Creyó que por ese último comentario que dio yo le dejaría solo a él y haría todo lo que usted desea, ¿verdad? -su mano se coloca en el cuello del Marqués.-No tiene ni idea de cuánto le va a doler esto. -sonrió, de manera malvada, mostrando su verdadera forma ante el aristócrata.

Los ojos de aquél miserable humano se abrieron desmesuradamente, mostrando toda la sorpresa que aquella situación le causaba. A sus pulmones comenzó a dejar de llegarles el aire, mientras la opresión alrededor de su cuello aumentaba. Al menos su muerte sería rápida. O al menos eso pensó, pues, sin previo aviso, fue lanzado contra una de las paredes derruidas, lastimándose la cabeza y un brazo.

-No crea que su muerte será rápida. No pienso dejar que muera de manera tan digna. No lo merece. –sus ojos eran completamente carmesíes y afilados. Sus uñas habían crecido considerablemente, asemejándose un poco a las garras. Con toda la oscuridad, el Marqués apenas podía notar algo más en el cuerpo del demonio, pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta de cuándo se acercaba a él. –No pienso tener misericordia de usted, Marqués.-amenazó, arrastrando la última palabra.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme, Charles?-preguntó, aterrado, mientras lo veía acercarse, a paso lento y decidido.

-Simple, Marqués. Jugaré con usted un rato.-su sonrisa era maligna, sin rastro de inseguridad o algo que le diera esperanzas al humano. –Es hora de que el juego comience.

Volvió a tomar el cuerpo del despreciable hombre y a lanzarlo hacia las paredes. No permitía un solo momento para que al menos repusiera un poco la respiración, tan solo volvía a lanzarlo contra las ruinas, satisfecho al ver la sangre correr por su inmundo cuerpo. Pronto, la inconsciencia comenzó a llevarse al Marqués, cosa que el demonio notó de inmediato.

-No pienso darle la satisfacción de perderse el momento final. Así que tendré que adelantarlo un poco.-su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras su mano desgarraba el pecho de aquél hombre, antes de sacarle el corazón. El grito de dolor que salió por la garganta del Marqués fue espeluznante, más aquella era la música que el demonio había esperado oír desde hacia tiempo.

Soltó el cuerpo y, sin mayor preámbulo, aplastó el corazón, el cual aún latía.

-Ya casi ha acabado, Marqués Harville.-comentó, antes de tomar el alma que recién salía del cuerpo inerte que yacía a los pies de Sebastian.-Tan solo falta que devore su alma.-las plumas negras se cernieron sobre él y el alma que sostenía, dejándolo todo en oscuridad.

_-¿Cuánto más piensa tardarse?-_se preguntaba Ciel, mirando aún hacia la ventana. Llevaba, al menos, una hora esperándole allí, sin despegarse del cristal. Ya estaba harto. No quería seguir lejos de él ni un momento más. –_Sebastian, vuelve ya._-imploró, en silencio, mientras lograba ver movimiento en los árboles cercanos a la mansión.-_Sebastian._-sintió cómo toda la inquietud que le embargaba se iba de su cuerpo.

A los pocos minutos, el demonio-mayordomo ingresó a la habitación. Su rostro se notaba un tanto radiante, aunque cansado. Al ver a Ciel, una mezcla de alegría y arrepentimiento adornaron su faz. El joven le devolvió la mirada, más alegre que dolorosa.

-Ya todo acabó.-sentenció.-Podemos irnos, Conde.-informó, acercándose a él.

-De vuelta a la mansión.-caminó hacia él, terminando con la distancia que les separaba.- ¿Irás conmigo?

-Siempre.-un beso ligero, apenas un roce, bastó para que una pequeña parte de todo su sufrimiento comenzara a sanar. Ya habría, en el futuro, más besos y roces que sanaran todo por completo.

La mansión Phantomhive volvía a la rutina normal, con los sirvientes haciendo desastres, aunque había uno nuevo que, al igual que los otros, no paraba de mostrar su torpeza. Sebastian volvía a su puesto de mayordomo estrella, solo que ésta vez se tomaba más tiempos libres, donde los aprovechaba estando al lado de su amo-amante, para disfrutar de aquella relación que, al fin, habían decidido iniciar. Además, deseaba que pudiera olvidar tanto daño que había sufrido.

Ésta vez, el demonio estaba, fielmente, al lado del joven sin la necesidad de un contrato. Lo había pensado varias veces, antes de decidir que no quería renovar aquello. No podría devorar el alma del pequeño, por más que lo necesitara. Así que, como alternativa, tendría que recurrir a alimentarse de las almas de criminales que el Phantomhive tenía que atrapar y descubrir, además de desafortunados vagabundos. Peor es nada.

El despacho era iluminado apenas por un haz de luz que lograba filtrarse por las cortinas cerradas. Aún cuando era un secreto a voces el hecho de que amo y sirviente estaban juntos en una relación, preferían mantener su intimidad tanto como podían, aún cuando lo único que se daban eran besos desenfrenados y suaves caricias. Al menos hasta que el Conde estuviese listo. No importaba si Sebastian tuviese que esperar un año, dos o tres. Prefería eso a que el joven sufriera más. Ya habría más tiempo para aquello.

-Sebastian…-susurró el joven de ojos cual zafiros, en medio de la oscuridad, tomando el rostro de su amado entre sus manos.-Quiero que me prometas que no me dejarás solo hasta el momento en que muera.

-Ciel… te acompañaré, siempre. Aún cuando tu alma se tenga que ir lejos, hallaré la manera de que no nos separemos.-le tomó del mentón, antes de sellar su promesa con un beso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Buenas noches :D

Sé que me tardé demasiado en traerles el último capítulo de esta historia. La verdad, fue falta de tiempo e inspiración lo que me hizo tardarme. Bueno, tan solo espero que les haya gustado. Sino, pueden decírmelo :D

Cuidaos.

Nos vemos hasta el siguiente fanfic. Solo espero encontrar alguno bueno.


End file.
